Call Me Cupid
by Paulina Ann
Summary: J 16/F 17. What happens when the girl you like has a crush on your brother? Add in Valentine's Day dance and a rash of robberies and you have the makings of a dramatic holiday season. (stand alone at the moment)
1. Chapter 1

**Call Me Cupid**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thanks once again to Wendylouwho10 for reading over this for me!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is kinda blue spine and AU. Joe and Iola are 16, Frank and Callie are 17.

 **Summary:** J 16/F 17. What happens when the girl you like has a crush on your brother? Add in Valentine's Day dance and a rash of robberies and you have the makings of a dramatic holiday season. (This story was inspired by an HDA Valentine Contest prompt involving the word 'Cupid.')

 **Author's Notes:** :-) Cherylann- Well, I guess I'm posting this earlier than the weekend! I decided not to wait.  
Everyone who's reading: Since this obviously has Valentine overtones, I wanted to get it rolling before Valentine's Day and so I haven't read it 50 million times like I usually do, so there may be a few more typos than normal because even at 50 million times I didn't catch them all! If I find glaring ones, I'll probably fix them and resubmit.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Joe sat glumly as he listened to his friend, Chet Morton, vent.

"I'm telling you, Joe. If I have to hear one more time about the dimple that forms on your brother's cheek when he smiles I may just have to slit my own throat." Chet said with exasperation. When Joe didn't respond, he stopped and looked at the younger boy sitting slumped on the end of the couch. "Hey are you even listening to me?" Chet plopped down beside Joe, his weight causing Joe to slide slightly toward the heavier boy.

Grabbing the armrest and anchoring his position, Joe grumpily replied. "I heard you and you aren't the only one tired of it you know."

"What do you mean?"

Wishing that he hadn't said anything but knowing that he had to give a response, Joe sighed and said in a falsetto imitation of Iola's voice, "Um, Joe? What's Frank's favorite meal? What does he like to do around the house? What's his favorite color?"

Chet's nose wrinkled in disgust and he made a gagging sound. "Ugh, man! You have it worse than me. But then that's what you get for being Frank's brother and her best guy friend." Chet paused as he looked at Joe, "Probably best friend." He elbowed the Hardy boy, "Besides me of course."

Joe said nothing but turned his head away toward the basketball game halftime show on the tv.

Chet punched him in the arm a second time. "I mean, we've known you guys since we moved into the area in elementary school. It's almost like she's your sister too." Chet paused and frowned, "Wait, I take that back, that sounds EXTREMELY creepy and gross considering her crush on Frank." His face lightened as he said, "But you know what I mean. Frank doesn't think of her like THAT. It's just all funny the way Iola's crushing on him, don't you think?"

Joe said nothing as Chet's attention went back to the announcers debating the merits of the plays in the first half. His eyes drifted to the kitchen door in the Morton house as his brother and Iola came from the kitchen. The petite brunette was laughing animatedly at something Frank had said and her eyes were sparkling as they looked at his brother. Joe tore his eyes away from the pair and put them firmly on the tv. Bayport College was up by eight at the start of the second half. He would focus on the game. Iola's laughter floated over to him as he sighed. _I wish the game was over_.

.**********.

"You're awful quiet," Frank said as the brothers drove back to their house after the game.

"It was just a long night," Joe said as he looked at the road ahead.

"I've never known you to get tired, Joe," Frank said with a laugh. "And BC (Bayport College) won!"

Joe worked to put some energy into his voice. "Yeah, that was exciting." He decided to change the subject and asked, "Did you see that news crawl about the robbery over in Southport? Definitely sounds like that same band of robbers struck again." And that was all it took to get Frank focused on something besides Joe being quiet. He breathed a sigh of relief. The half dozen robberies in Exeter and Southport had drawn the boys attention once it had been determined it was the same guys committing all the robberies.

As they neared the house and talk about the robberies was exhausted, Frank twisted his hands on the steering wheel. This time Joe took note that Frank seemed a little nervous. "Something bothering you, Frank?"

Frank's eyes stayed focused on the road. "Yeah, kinda."

Joe laughed. "Well? Going to keep it a secret or share it?"

"I'm just a little nervous about sharing it."

This made Joe sit up straighter in the seat. "What do you mean? Are you worried about telling me something?"

Frank's hands twisted on the wheel again. "I'm worried about what you and everyone will think."

"About what?"

Frank was silent as he turned into the Hardy driveway. He shut off the engine and sat with his hands in his lap. "What would you think if I asked Iola out?"

Joe was stunned. "Iola?" His voice practically squeaked so he cleared his throat and asked, "You want to ask _Iola_ out?"

Frank shrugged as he turned toward his brother. "She keeps dropping hints. I'm not dating anyone. She's not dating anyone."

"That's not a reason to go out," Joe said carefully.

"We're good friends."

Joe was quiet. "Just because you're friends doesn't mean you need to date."

"I know." Frank looked intently at his brother. "So you think it's a bad idea."

"I just think you should think about why you're doing it and make sure it's what you really want. After all, we are all friends. You got to think about what would happen if you broke up."

Frank looked down at his hands which were playing with the key fob. "Yeah, that's the best reason for not asking her."

"Then think on it. Don't rush." Joe wanted to be out of the van and out of this conversation as soon as possible. "I mean there's no rush right?"

Joe hurriedly opened the door of the van and then was frozen in his seat when he heard Frank say, "Well, there's the Valentine's Dance next month…" His voice trailed off and Joe moved back into his seat and closed the door.

"Look, Frank." Joe took a really deep breath and willed himself to be calm. "If you care about her that much, then ask her." His voice was barely a whisper when he finished. "Just think about it," he finished in a stronger tone. This time he did exit the van and made his way to the house without a backward glance. His heart was hammering in his chest as he realized that he had just told his brother to ask out the girl that he was falling in love with.

After speaking briefly with his parents in the living room, Joe headed up to his room. He had a lot to think about. Chet and Iola had moved to the Bayport area when Frank was in 5th grade and Joe was in 4th. They were a natural pair up with Chet having classes with Frank and Joe having them with Iola. The Morton farm had been a great place to go and explore with all their friends. And while Joe had played with Chet and Frank, he had also done so with Iola because she was a tomboy and included herself in a lot of what they did. Climbing trees? She was determined to go higher than they could and usually she did being a lighter weight. Playing in the creek? She was there all the time, splashing them as much as they splashed her. Shooting arrows in the forest? She had her own bow set and while she wasn't as good a shot as Frank and Joe, she was better than her brother. It was the same for everything they did.

And then last year when they were fifteen, Joe had noticed something about Iola. She looked… different in her bikini top and shorts. Her body curved in places it hadn't before. Sure he had noticed some of that the year before when they were fourteen, but Iola had blossomed at fifteen. That was when she had gone out on a few dates. All of them had dated… just not anyone in their circle of friends.

Right after Thanksgiving, Joe had decided to ask Iola out. He had even gotten her a Christmas present. Nerve was all he lacked and he was working his way up to it when she started asking questions about Frank. Things went downhill from there. He had waited too long to speak up and now she had a crush on his brother. Joe groaned as he turned out his light and got into the bed. His _brother_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thanks once again to Wendylouwho10 for reading over this for me!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is kinda blue spine and AU. Joe and Iola are 16, Frank and Callie are 17.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

The following Monday at lunch in the cafeteria, Joe noisily dropped his tray onto the table beside his brother. Noticing immediately that Frank didn't make a comment, he looked to see what had his attention. Coming into the cafeteria was a group of girls. A group that included the new blonde girl that had started at BHS after Christmas break. He looked at his brother and then back to the girl and hope stirred in him a little as he sat next to Frank. Biff sat across from Frank and broke his line of sight to the new student.

"I'm not sure what this meat is today," Biff said with a grimace as he looked at gravy covered item on the tray.

"The menu said it's hamburger steak," Joe said with a laugh.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it," Chet said as he put another piece of the mystery meat into his mouth.

"What do you think, Frank?" Joe asked.

"Hmmm? What?"

"The food. Do you think it's hamburger steak or not?"

"Yeah, sure. Hamburger steak," Frank said as he looked at his plate.

"What's up, Frank? You seem out of it," Biff said as he began to eat the vegetables on his plate.

A smile lit up Frank's face as he said, "Nothing. Just thinking about classes."

"Well, we should all be thinking about dates for the dance next month," Chet said with a laugh. "I mean, who would have thought that the four of us would be without girlfriends at Valentine's?"

"Who indeed?" Iola's chipper voice sounded from behind Joe. She came into view as she walked around the table and sat next to Biff. "Who would have thought I wouldn't have a boyfriend either?" Her eyes left Chet and moved to Frank. "Who knows when Cupid will strike." Then she looked at her food, grimaced, and asked, "What is this?"

Laughter sounded as the meat debate began again, but Joe wasn't part of it. He had seen Frank blush at Iola's comment and he knew that Frank would ask Iola out unless something happened. He knew he could stop it just by telling Frank that he liked Iola, but then Iola would still have the crush on Frank and Frank would feel sorry for him. _That_ was something he didn't want. His eyes left the group that now included Tony, Phil, and their girlfriends to look around the cafeteria. And then he spotted her. The new pretty blonde and she was looking right at him. Or more precisely right at his brother. When she saw that he had spotted her, she blushed and turned back to the girl beside her.

For the first time in weeks, Joe felt a ray of hope. He was certain that the new girl liked his brother. And just as importantly, his brother seemed to like her. Maybe Cupid would strike but not in the way Iola was thinking.

Standing up, Joe grabbed his tray.

"Where are you going? You haven't finished," Biff said. "I know it's not that yummy, but you've got to eat."

Glancing at his tray, Joe shrugged. "I've eaten enough and besides, with all this talk about the dance, I think I need to talk to some girls."

"What girls?" Iola asked with curiosity.

Joe nodded his head in the direction of the new blonde. "I'm thinking the new girl in Frank's class. She's pretty."

Iola frowned at him. "Just because she's pretty doesn't mean she's nice."

"But she is," Frank said quickly causing all eyes to turn toward him. Stuttering slightly, he said, "I mean, we have several classes together and she has been nice and polite in all of them."

"Well, I know she's pretty and she's new. Maybe she'd like to make some new friends." Joe moved away from the group to dump his trash and when he glanced back to the table, everyone was talking except for Iola who was still watching him. He saw her give a slight shake 'no' to her head before she joined back in the group conversation.

.**********.

Callie Shaw poked at the food on her tray. It wasn't very appetizing. And she was embarrassed. The blonde boy next to Frank Hardy had caught her staring at Frank. Hopefully, he didn't mention it to Frank or she'd be mortified.

"Look who's coming over here!" whispered Georgia with excitement.

Callie glanced up and saw that the blonde boy was coming over to her table. Her face flushed. "Who is he?"

"He's Joe Hardy and he's a junior. He's certainly easy on the eye and so is his brother," she whispered back.

"And that Biff Hooper. Have you seen his muscles?" The whispered gossiped stopped suddenly as Joe stood at the end of the table and all eyes looked at him.

Realizing that all the staring was making Joe nervous, Callie spoke up. "Hi. Would you like to join us?" She gestured to the empty seat next to her as she could practically feel Georgia's excitement from her other side.

"Sure, I'm Joe Hardy." Joe said as he sat down beside her.

"And I'm Callie Shaw." A whispering hush descended upon the table once she said her name and Callie had to laugh. It looked like Joe had come over with a reason but now that he was here, he seemed to be tongue-tied by all the stares and whispers at the table. Joe turned to her with a startled look after her laugh. "Not expecting to be the center of attention?" she asked with a smile.

When he smiled back, she realized why Georgia was so excited. Joe Hardy was cute from a distance, but sitting beside her with a dazzling smile, he was way more than that.

"Um, yeah. I mean, no, I wasn't expecting it. I just-" He glanced to all the faces watching them. "Um, I know you're new in town and I thought you'd like to meet some more people." Joe turned back to where his friends were sitting. "A group of us are going out for pizza tonight. I thought you might like to come along."

Callie looked around Joe to the group of friends at the other table. The group of friends that contained his brother, Frank. "Well, I…" she looked at the group she was sitting with.

Seeing her look, Joe said, "Everyone's invited."A general discussion happened with some saying they were busy and few saying they'd probably attend. Joe looked back to Callie.

She was torn. She would love to spend more time with Frank. He was handsome, smart, and polite. Pretty much everything she heard about him was positive. There were a few boys that she had heard some negative remarks from, but they seemed to have been prompted by jealousy. This would be a great way to get to know him but if this was a date with his brother….

"Um, is this a date?" she asked quietly.

Still smiling, Joe replied, "No. At least not with me." He glanced over at his brother who was staring in their direction and then back to the lovely blonde beside him. "But if you and my brother continue to stare at each other, maybe there will be one."

Callie couldn't help but blush.

Joe laughed and stood. "See you tonight at Prito's. Tony's dad owns it and we have a special table. We'll see you at 5:30."

"See you then," Callie managed to say. She watched him go back to the table with his friends. After he spoke to them a few minutes, Frank turned, looked at her and smiled. Unable to help it, she blushed and smiled back. Maybe Joe was right. Maybe there would be a date.

.**********.

That evening as the group was dispersing after the pizza dinner, Joe had a smile on his face. Frank had managed to sit next to Callie at the meal and the two seemed to have a lot in common. In fact, Frank was walking her to her car at the moment and Joe was certain that it would be Callie Shaw going to the Valentine's dance with Frank. Joe's smile disappeared as Iola roughly pulled him to the side alley beside the restaurant.

"Thanks a lot, Joe! This is just peachy!" Iola said angrily.

Joe glanced back to the parking lot. Frank was still talking with Callie and Chet was speaking to another girl that had come to the meal. So there was no one to distract Iola from her current state which seemed to be anger.

"Um, what do you mean?" Joe asked innocently even though he knew exactly what she meant.

Iola's index finger pushed hard into his chest. He could feel it even through his coat. "What do I _mean_? I mean Callie Shaw!" Her angry glare swept away from him over to Callie and Frank. "He hardly spoke to me tonight because he was talking to her!" Angry eyes turned back to Joe. "And you can just guess who I'm blaming for that," she practically hissed at him.

Realizing that Iola's current frame of mind wouldn't help him win her affections, he said, "Listen, I know you like Frank-"

"Like him?" Iola's voice raised and then dropped drastically. "Of course I like him! I want to go out with him!"

Joe hadn't realized just how much those statements would hurt him. He had known her feelings, but now he had heard it in her own words and it hurt. Badly. "Listen, I'm sorry. But if Frank is interested in Callie, then it's better-"

"Just shut up, Joe," she whispered and turned away from him. "I'm not in the mood for a proverb."

"Proverb?"

"Yeah, you know. Like the one: if you love something let it go."

A light went on for Joe. "If it comes back it was meant to be."

"If it doesn't it wasn't yours to begin with." Iola sighed. "At least it goes something like that." He voice sounded forlorn to Joe as she said, "I don't think he was ever mine to begin with." With that she walked away to her brother who was waiting in the jalopy.

Joe watched her with mixed emotions. He had done this. He had manipulated the situation. Frank probably would have asked Iola to the dance… but then he looked over to his brother and saw that he was still talking to Callie. But then again, maybe not. The question now was, _with Frank out of the picture, how do I get Iola to see me as more than a friend_? For that he had no answers.

.**********.

Frank had a huge smile on his face as he got into the van. "Callie is really nice."

Joe took in the grin and the bubbly mood and joked, "It seems like the two of you hit it off."

The van roared to life as Frank accidentally gave it too much gas. "Yeah, we did. I invited her to sit with us at lunch."

"Sounds good," Joe said.

"How about you?"

"What do you mean?"

Frank laughed. "Couldn't you see that Georgia was all into you?"

Frowning, Joe said, "She's in your grade."

"You're less than a year different in ages. I'm sure she doesn't care about that going by the way she was practically drooling over you," Frank said with a laugh.

Joe turned red. He hadn't really realized that Georgia had been that obvious. She did talk to him a lot, but he was concentrating on what was going on with Frank and Callie and of course, Iola.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Frank made a sound of exasperation. "What about Georgia?"

Joe shook his head and looked to the road. "Not interested."

"Got someone else in mind?" Frank teased.

Joe was thankful that it was dark and Frank was driving or he would have seen the blush on Joe's face. "Why don't we just drop it?"

"For now, Joe. However, I look forward to seeing who you invite to the dance."

The dance. Less than a month away and Iola was angry with him and pining over his brother. NOT a good way to start a relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thanks once again to Wendylouwho10 for reading over this for me!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is kinda blue spine and AU. Joe and Iola are 16, Frank and Callie are 17.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

The next two weeks went by in a blur as Callie and Frank seemed to be starting a relationship and romance seemed to have blossomed with the remaining bachelors of the group. All but Joe that is.

So the last Friday of the month rolled around and the group of friends was in the school parking lot discussing their plans for the evening. It seemed that almost everyone was going on a date. Joe looked at Iola's crestfallen face as she listened to Frank tell everyone that he and Callie were going out to eat. Joe gave Iola a slight elbow to the side and whispered to her. "I don't have anywhere to be. The two of us can still meet at Prito's."

She sighed and said with melancholy, "Sure. Why not? It's not like I have a date or anything."

Joe's heart sank. He was hoping that she might think of it as a date, but then he didn't ask her on a date. _Great going, Joe. Don't wait to be put in the friend zone, just put yourself there_. He shook his head at himself; maybe he could fix it at dinner.

.**********.

Joe and Iola were halfway through their meal and Joe was tired of hearing about Frank. Putting down his slice of pizza, Joe interrupted her, "Isn't there anyone else, Iola?"

Iola paused what she had been saying and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is it only Frank? Isn't there anyone else you're interested in?" he asked with some irritation.

"No. And why are you getting snarky with me?" she asked with her own hint of irritation. "You've known for a couple of months that I was interested in Frank."

"Who hasn't?" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Iola asked heatedly.

"Nothing. It's just me and my big mouth."

Iola calmed down and said, "There's just no one but you that I can talk about this with. Chet isn't an option and I don't really have any close girlfriends."

"Gee, thanks," Joe said with a grim laugh.

She shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to talk with you about it." She moved the half-eaten slice of pizza around on her plate. "It's just hard when you like someone so much and they don't like you back." Her voice was quiet and Joe thought he saw a tear slip down her cheek.

Before he realized what he was doing he reached over to brush the tear away, his hand lingering on her cheek as she looked up at him in surprise. "I understand completely," he whispered back. Seeing the confusion on her face, he dropped his hand back to the table.

"You do?" At his nod, she asked, "Who?"

"It's _you_ , Iola."

"Me?" she asked in surprise.

"I've wanted to ask you out for months but didn't have the nerve and then you started talking about _Frank_." He shook his head. "Do you know how hard it is to hear that the girl you like has feelings for _your brother_?" Joe looked at the pizza on the table and pushed it away. "I'm not hungry anymore. You?" At her nod 'no' Joe signaled that he needed a box.

Neither spoke as Joe boxed up the pizza and paid the bill.

"I should give you my half," Iola said quietly. "After all, this isn't a date."

Joe's jaw clenched as he stared at the cardboard box. It seemed that his declaration hadn't meant anything to her. "It's okay, I'm getting the leftovers." He looked up startled when she placed her hand over his.

"Then I think we should call this a date."

"But you like-"

"Don't say it," she said with a shake of her head.

Joe frowned and said it anyway. "You like my brother. You can't have changed your mind so quickly." Joe could see the confusion in Iola's eyes. He had surprised her with his revelation and maybe she did have feelings for him. Well, he knew she had feelings of friendship, but she had never suggested more. And a quick turnaround wasn't going to convince him. "Listen. I surprised you. Just think about it."

Iola glanced around the restaurant. There were still plenty of seats. "Can we stay and talk some more?"

"You want to talk to me? Please tell me it's not about Frank."He didn't think he could handle that after putting his heart out there.

Iola laughed. "No, but you've heard the questions before. I want to know your answers to the questions not what Frank thinks about it."

Joe looked at her carefully. "You don't have to do this just to be nice."

"I'm doing it because I want to know the answers," Iola said with an uncertain smile.

"Then… okay."

The pair spent the next two hours talking and laughing as they asked each other questions. They had talked so long that Prito's was now closing for the night. "Time to go, Joe," Mr. Prito said with a smile as he walked by their table. "I'm going to lock the door. Meet me there."

"Guess we really should get going," Joe said as he slid out of the booth seat and held his hand out to Iola. When she took it, he felt a small surge, almost like electricity.

"Back in the building buddy!" a gruff voice sounded from the entry.

Joe turned quickly and put Iola behind him. Mr. Prito had gone to lock the door, cutting off lights as he went when two burglars in masks had pushed into the restaurant. Both had handguns that Joe could see.

"Dammit! There wasn't supposed to be anyone in here but the staff!" The burglar in a brown jacket said as he saw Joe and Iola.

"Doesn't matter! You there!" the second burglar in a black jacket yelled at Mr. Prito. "Open the register and give me all the money." He shoved a bag into Mr. Prito's hands.

"I don't want any trouble," Prito said as he moved through the darkened space to the register.

"Everybody in the back get out here now," the brown jacket burglar said. He went to the swinging kitchen door and made sure they all exited. "On the floor! Now." They all did as they were told and he motioned for Iola and Joe to do the same.

As Joe and Iola were moving to comply a light shown in the window. The burglar in the black jacket grabbed Joe by the hair and pulled him up and in front of him as Iola screamed. Joe could see it was a Bayport Police Officer who moved away from the window quickly.

"You've got to hurry!" the man holding Joe said to the other.

"I've got it, let's go."

"We can't just go; we've got to take a hostage! That was a cop out there! We take one and we go." Joe was pushed roughly to the floor as brown jacket grabbed Iola by the arm.

"We'll take her. She'll be the easiest to control." Iola screamed and hit at his hand. The burglar went to backhand her when Joe threw up both hands.

"Wait! Take me!"

Black jacket laughed. "Yeah, right. You look like you play football. We're taking the cheerleader instead." Brown jacket jerked Iola up who was still struggling.

"Listen, my dad works with the police department. I'll be a better bargaining chip if you need it." His eyes went to Iola and he said, "Plus she's my girlfriend and I promise to behave." For a moment Joe's eyes locked with Iola's and then his attention was drawn back to the man before him.

"Hey, Prito!" Black jacket called.

"Yes?"

"I need zip ties and I need them now! If you don't have them to me in a minute I may just need to wound a few of your employees."

Joe could hear Mr. Prito searching through a cabinet and then his heavy breathing as he ran to bring the ties. "Here they are. Please, you don't need to do this. The money wasn't that much. Just leave! Go!"

"Back on the floor, Prito," the black jacket said and then motioned Joe to stand up and turn around. Joe did as he was told and as he felt his wrists restrained by the ties, he heard a venomous whisper in his ear. "I have no love loss with the police and so if hurting you hurts them… well, it's a win win situation in my book."

"Everyone stay on the floor! Anyone tries to be a hero and blondie here gets a bullet!" The burglar took one last look over the people on the floor and moved toward the door with his hostage. He pushed open the door and manuevered Joe into the opening. "I know you're out there, pig! You take any shots at us and I promise the kid here will pay! What do you think? A shot through his back and out through his stomach? A nice slow bleed out? That's what I'm promising! Do you hear me?!"

"Yeah! I hear you! No shots!" The voice came from a darkened area of the parking lot.

"Here we go boy, no heroics," the burglar whispered in Joe's ear as he pushed him toward a dark sedan. The below freezing temperature gave Joe an involuntary shiver as he was pushed further into the night air. He really wished he had put on his coat before the robbers came in. But he couldn't do anything about that now. Joe looked around. He couldn't see a police car but then it could be unmarked. The sound of sirens began to be heard and the men moved faster.

The second burglar headed around behind them and quickly opened the back door and then ran to the driver's side and got in. Joe was pushed head first into the back of the car and the kidnapper got in right behind him. The door slammed shut and the car peeled out. The burglar in the back with him rolled his window down and looked behind him to see if anyone was following. There wasn't. "The cop must have gone in to check on the hostages. A break for us that he didn't have a partner with him." He looked over at Joe. "And with our insurance here, we're sure to get away." Finally taking the time to look at Joe, he asked, "What's your name boy?"

"Joe Calhoun."

"Calhoun huh?" He shoved Joe over into the floor space on his face and reached into his back pocket and pulled out Joe's wallet. Flipping it over, he read out loud, "Says here Joe Hardy, not Joe Calhoun." He tossed the wallet onto the seat and prodded Joe with his foot. "What's the reason you lied? Huh!" He had begun yelling. "I think I'll do a little research on you once we get to our destination."

Joe closed his eyes as he lay on the floor. Since the guy didn't seem to recognize his name, he was probably safe from retaliation from him. Might as well go ahead and tell him what he would already find out. "My dad is a private detective. They're not always well-liked. That's why I lied."

"The coast looks clear," said the driver.

"Yeah," the other replied. "Go to one of the parking garages downtown."

Joe frowned as he lay wedged between the front seat and the back with his legs drawn up under him. Were they switching cars at the garage? Did they already have one there? Bayport only had two parking garages to help ease the limited parking for the narrow downtown streets. This time of night, the number of cars and people would be limited. The vehicle stopped and the driver rolled the window down. The window went up and the vehicle moved forward, its movement indicating that they were heading up a parking structure.

"There!" the driver said and pulled the vehicle into a spot that was on an upper level. The driver got out and left the door open. A moment later, an alarm sounded and then was silenced. "Got our new ride ready," he said into the open door.

"I think I'll talk with Joe here for a few minutes." There was a pause. "You can go now." The tone was a dismissal and the driver's side door closed. It made Joe wonder about the pair.

"So, Joe Hardy. We are at the end of our time together." The black jacketed burglar's voice was calm. "You know it's the thrill of the heist and the chase that I like." He paused. "And now I find that kidnapping is a rush as well." He pulled on Joe's hands that were still restrained behind him and got him onto the seat.

Joe tried to remain calm but he was honest with himself as he looked at the masked criminal. He was VERY worried. If these were the same guys that had been doing robberies in the neighboring coastal cities, they had never shot anyone, much less killed anyone. But then they had never taken a hostage before and he was worried that tonight might be a night of firsts.

"So you're dad's a PI, huh?"

"He prefers private detective," Joe couldn't help but say in a smart tone. His nerves were not being his friend right now.

The man laughed. "Detective, then." He maneuvered so he was facing Joe and pulled a knife out of a hidden sheaf.

Joe stared at the knife in horror. This was all going so very wrong.

"So that was your girlfriend back there?"

Joe really wasn't sure what his relationship was with Iola but he had named her as his girlfriend so he nodded as the man looked at the blade.

"I've been waiting for a time to use this, but in all our jobs up to now, I didn't feel like I had the time." His eyes moved to Joe. "Now I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thanks once again to Wendylouwho10 for reading over this for me!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is kinda blue spine and AU. Joe and Iola are 16, Frank and Callie are 17.

Author's Notes: Because this IS a Valentine related story and that special day was yesterday, I'll do an extra post. :-) And perhaps this will help Max2013's sanity level.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"Wait! Iola! Calm down! Hold on a minute while we get the tv turned down." Frank looked at Callie with a confused expression. The two of them were sitting on the couch at her house finishing a movie. Callie quickly muted the set and turned to Frank. "Now what were you saying, Iola?"

"Prito's was robbed and they took Joe!" Iola's voice was frantic.

Frank stood up in a rush and the bowl of popcorn in his lap fell to the floor with clatter. "When?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. The police are here now."

"I'm calling dad; we're on our way."

"I'll be here," Iola said in a calmer tone.

Frank hung up and saw Callie standing at the end of the couch with his coat in her hand. "Call me when you learn something?" she asked quietly.

"I will," he said as he took the coat and shrugged it on as he headed out into the cold.

.**********.

Frank arrived at the scene at the same time as his father. As the two met up, Frank said, "I'll talk to Iola."

With a nod, Fenton responded, "And I'll locate the detective in charge." The two broke apart; each heading to find the answers they needed.

Frank spotted her profile instantly and noticed she had Joe's coat hugged to her chest. "Iola," Frank said as stepped into the restaurant and moved over to the seats where she and the staff were.

"Oh, Frank!" Iola said as she ran around an officer and threw her arms around him, Joe's jacket still clutched in her right hand.

Frank only hesitated a moment before enveloping her in a consoling hug. "What happened?" he whispered in her ear.

Slowly, Iola pulled back and drew a deep breath. She told Frank how she and Joe had talked until it was closing time and the burglary that had followed. Telling Frank how Joe had offered himself up she was unable to control her emotions. "I just don't know what I'd do if something happened to him." Iola hugged the coat close once again as if it would help erase the ugly memories she was experiencing.

Frank pulled her back into a hug and said, "Don't worry; I'm sure Joe will be okay. It's great that he has a friend like you." He felt her stiffen and was going to ask her what was wrong when the Mortons showed up and pulled her off again.

Chet stepped over to Frank and said, "Iola said that they took Joe. Is it a different group of robbers than the ones that have been in Southport and Exeter? This doesn't fit their regular MO."

"No it doesn't. But from what Iola told me, it sounds like them," Frank said without batting an eye at Chet's use of the lingo. There wasn't any way that he could be around the Hardys without picking up some things. "Let's go check with my dad and see what he's learned." The pair moved over to stand off to the side while Fenton finished talking to Detective Collins. Sometimes it was best to give his dad his space and let him work… even when it killed him not to be in there asking questions with him. Detective Collins wasn't Con Riley and he didn't take kindly to the younger Hardys investigating what he considered 'police business.'

As soon as Fenton stepped away from Collins the two boys moved in his direction. "What did you learn, dad? Is it the same group that's been on the news?"

Fenton glanced over his shoulder and back to the boys. "Yes. Everything points to them. Everything is pretty much their norm for a robbery except that this time they took a hostage."

"Iola said that she and Joe were here after closing and that a police officer happened to show up right about the same time."

"That's right. Chances are that there wouldn't have been a kidnapping if the officer hadn't shown up. They gave every indication that they were there for the money and then leaving. The addition of the officer made them change their plan. They needed someone to keep the police from arresting them." Fenton explained.

"And that someone was Joe," Frank said with resignation.

With a concerned glance at Chet, Fenton said, "That's your brother."

Chet looked at the black asphalt beneath his feet. "I'm sorry they took him. If-"

"Chet, any one of us would have offered to take Iola's place. You know that Joe wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Frank put his hand on Chet's shoulder. "If Iola thinks of anything, give us a call."

Nodding, Chet said, "Will do. What are you guys going to do?"

"We're going to search for a black Ford sedan with this license plate." Fenton held out his phone and showed them the letter/number sequence for the license. He looked at his son, "Can you call your friends? See if they'll help out?"

"Right now, dad," Frank said as he pulled out his phone.

"I'll call too," Chet added as he pulled out his cell.

"Chet you don't have to-" Fenton began but was cut off by the boy.

"Yeah, I do, Mr. Hardy. Joe took my sister's place and I'm going to help you get him back." Chet's voice rang with conviction as he looked Fenton in the eye.

"Then thank you, Chet. Let's get to work."

.**********.

Joe flinched as the man leaned forward and grabbed the bottom of his sweater and pulled it up exposing Joe's stomach. The burglar turned kidnapper carefully drug the tip of the knife across Joe's abdomen leaving a very fine line of blood. He stopped at a point above Joe's navel and said, "Do you remember what I told the cop?"

Joe looked him in the eye. "I think you threatened to give me a gut shot." He didn't know how but he managed to keep his voice steady. If the man gave him a belly wound here in the parking garage, he could very well die before he got medical attention.

The man laughed and moved the knife which had left an additional small cut. "You're a cool one. I believe your dad must be good at what he does for you to be so calm. Following in his footsteps maybe?"

Joe didn't answer but he did grow more concerned at the gleam that appeared in the man's eye.

"I think having a motivated PI after me might add to the excitement don't you think?" He paused and looked at the knife. "Now what might motivate your father?"

"I'm sure this is enough," Joe replied with a hint of anger.

Laughter. "No. I don't think it is. I think an injury to a beloved son would be good motivation."

"Are you going to kill me?" Joe couldn't help but ask and hated that he had given the man that kind of power.

"No. I'm not ready to step my game up that much," he paused menacingly, "yet."

There was a knock on the window and Joe turned to look. The other robber was indicating they needed to go. Joe could now see that they had a recent model silver truck with an extended cab and tinted windows. He was still looking out the window when he felt excruciating pain in his right thigh. Screaming, Joe pressed back into the seat. His breath came in short gasps causing the vapor clouds to form in short spurts due to the rapidly cooling temperature in the car. A second scream escaped him as the knife was pulled quickly from his leg. He hissed in pain, but looked at his captor as he spoke.

"Doesn't look like I hit anything major."

Joe could feel the hot blood on his thigh as it soaked into his jeans. He wasn't sure how bad it was and with his hands restrained behind him he couldn't stop the bleeding. Unable to stop himself he lashed out verbally, "You're sick! You won't get away with this!"

Joe's tormentor laughed again. "But I will until someone stops me." He looked at the bloody blade and wiped at it with his index finger. "Valentine's is next month. If you don't freeze to death out here, this might just earn you some points with the pretty pixie."

"Leave her alone!" Joe shouted as he leaned forward, only to be pushed back by the knife at his throat.

The man didn't make a comment but used his bloody gloved finger to mark on Joe's cheek. When Joe tried to move away, the knife pressed close to his neck. The man wiped more blood off the blade and touched Joe's cheek again. Joe had no idea what the man was doing but it only took him a few moments to finish whatever it was.

He appeared pleased with his work as he leaned back and sheaved the knife. "Just call me Cupid," he said.

From the man's warm tone, Joe could imagine the smile on his face under the ski mask. Joe was going to respond when the man hit him in the jaw. He sat there dazed for a minute and then realized the man was putting zip ties around his ankles.

The man sat up, smacked Joe lightly on the cheek and said, "Tell your old man I look forward to meeting him."

As he exited, Joe yelled, "When you see him you'll be going to jail!" The man didn't look back as he left the vehicle, locking it behind him. "Great," Joe muttered out loud and looked down at his legs. "But door locks are the least of my worries." He felt the man was right in that he missed an artery, but the bloody stain on the light-colored upholstery was still growing. Carefully, he moved to the closest door and maneuvered his body so he could unlock it. When he saw the truck drive down the ramp, he drew a deep breath and exhaled. The plume of vapor only reminded him of the below freezing temperature that awaited him. "You can do this," Joe said aloud as he pulled on the handle and the door opened.

.**********.

Frank scanned the left side of the road while Callie looked to the right. It had been late when he had called to ask for her assistance but she had been up hoping to get a call or text saying that Joe had been found.

"I'm sure he'll be all right," Callie said with her eyes scanning the sparse row of parallel parked cars.

There was silence and then Frank answered, "Trouble seems to find us." He saw Callie glance his way and then back to the cars. "You know we're detectives and work on cases. Danger just comes with the territory." He knew he was sounding a little melodramatic but Joe was missing and who knew what Callie was thinking about all of this.

A note of concern could be heard in Callie's response, "Have _you_ ever been… hurt?"

"A concussion, a broken arm and more cuts and abrasions that I can remember."

"Oh."

Frank let out a pent-up breath; his worry over Joe causing him to read into Callie's reaction. "I understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore."

"Frank, I haven't changed my mind." Her tone was soft and caring.

Even with the tenseness of the situation, Frank couldn't help but smile. With Callie's reply a sense of hope began to grow and push his worry to the side. "Thanks."

"Now let's find you brother."

Callie's tone sounded determined and Frank thought to himself that he was so very glad that Joe had invited the new girl to join their group.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thanks once again to Wendylouwho10 for reading over this for me!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is kinda blue spine and AU. Joe and Iola are 16, Frank and Callie are 17.

 **Author's Notes** : I'll be out of town for the weekend, but will have some access to wifi so please feel free to leave a review. :-) But that's why I'm posting tonight instead of tomorrow. I don't want to rely on sketchy wifi! Also, I need to format/upload some more chapters so I may be a little slower than my usual Tuesday posting.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Joe's head was still throbbing fifteen minutes after he hit it. He had thought he had a bright idea which was to hop to the lower landing of the garage where there would be an elevator and an alarm button. Actually the plan wasn't bad except for the hopping part. He hadn't gone far when he lost his balance on the sloping surface and fell against the trunk of a Honda Civic. No sooner had his body hit against the car than he made a precipitous and speedy descent to the concrete parking surface; his head had hit shortly after his knees. It had taken ten minutes or more before he could even move. During that time he had lain there stunned and breathing heavily.

Deciding that hopping wasn't the best idea, Joe had moved so he could lay flat and roll himself in a controlled manner down to the landing. That plan also had problems as he had to stop often to ease the nausea and disorientation the rolling caused. When he vomited during one of his breaks, he figured he had a concussion. And now he was at the landing and the elevator door. He yelled out one more time to see if he could find someone in the structure but his call for help was met with continued silence. He looked up to the call button for the elevator and pushed himself so his back was to the wall and then he pressed himself up. It only took a few moments and his fingers found the call button. The hum of the moving machinery made him close his eyes in relief. Blood was trickling down his forehead and into his left eye from a laceration that must have occurred when he hit the paved surface. A large portion of his jeans felt wet with his blood and he was so very cold. Another wave of nausea hit him and he turned quickly to the side as he vomited. He spit a couple of times in an attempt to clear the taste but it remained with him.

A 'ding' sounded from behind him and he slowly turned to see the open doors. He hopped inside and turned his back to the panel and pressed the alarm call button. Thankfully, code required that all elevators have a manned line twenty-four hours a day.

"Can I help you?"

"I need help. I'm injured," Joe said painfully.

"I have your location as Sheffield Parking Garage at 2709 Sheffield Street. Is that correct?"

Joe closed his eyes and slowly slid to the floor of the elevator car. "I… I don't know. I was abducted-"

"It's okay, sir. I have police and emergency services on the way. What is your name?" the voice was calm and soothing.

"Joe. Joe Hardy."

"I'm patching you through to a 911 dispatcher to get your details. 911 are you there?"

"Yes. This is Connie. Joe?"

"Yeah," he said weakly. Now that the adrenalin rush was over, he was hurting.

"Are the people who abducted you still there?"

"No, they left probably half an hour ago," Joe struggled to think what time it was but was brought back to his injuries by the 911 operator. After giving Connie the information she requested, he heard the sounds of approaching police sirens. "I think they're here," he said with relief.

Moments later, the door opened and Joe looked up into the concerned face of Con Riley. "Hell, Joe," Con said worriedly as he stepped into the car and disabled the door.

"Nice to see you too, Con," Joe said with a forced laugh and shifted painfully against the wall.

"Police are onsite 911," Con said as he squatted down.

"Acknowledged. Disconnecting now."

"Thanks, Connie," Joe said weakly.

Con leaned forward and tilted Joe's head. "What the hell?"

"He made some kind of mark on my face," Joe whispered. "What is it?"

"Looks like a heart," Con said as he put pressure on the knife wound in Joe's leg.

"Cupid," Joe hissed as the pain overwhelmed him and his eyes squeezed shut as he fought the urge to vomit once again.

"What?" Con asked, but the EMTs had arrived and called for everyone to move out of their way. It only took a minute for the emergency personnel to cut off the zip ties and get Joe onto the gurney. Joe grimaced as circulation returned to his hands and arms and also because the EMTs were putting pressure back on his leg wound as they moved him quickly to the ambulance. His eyes scanned the people who were in the garage but he didn't see his father or brother. Another wave of nausea washed over him and he closed his eyes.

.**********.

"Yes, we'll head directly there," Callie said into the cell phone as Frank turned the van around. "But he's okay?" she asked again. "Okay." She hung up.

It had been well over an hour since Joe was abducted, Frank thought as he drove the van through the light traffic of the early weekend morning. Where has he been? What did they do to him? His hands clenched the wheel until his knuckles turned white. "Dad didn't give you any idea of how badly he was hurt?"

Callie shook her head as she answered. "No. He said that he was heading to the hospital now. Sam was going to go get your mother." She glanced at the clock on the dash. "He said we'll get there before he does."

"But he said Joe was okay."

"Well…"

"Callie?" Frank's voice was raised and sharper than he intended.

"Con told your father that he thought Joe would be fine but he was injured."

Knowing that he had been too sharp with Callie, Frank said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. You've gone out of your way to help me tonight and you don't deserve it."

"You're right, I don't," she responded quickly. "But I _understand why_ you snapped. I can't imagine what you must be feeling."

"Worry and relief at the same time," Frank said with a grim smile as he drove at the fastest speed he could to the hospital. And if he were honest, he'd add that he felt a need for revenge to get back at the robbers who hurt his brother.

Ten minutes later, Frank burst into the ER with Callie right behind him. "Joe Hardy," he said as he placed both hands on the on the information desk.

"And you are?" the attendance asked.

"His brother. Is he here?" Frank asked worriedly.

"Yes. He was brought in about five minutes ago. A doctor will be out to speak with the family once he's been assessed." The female attendant looked to the door and then back to Frank. "Are your parents on their way?"

"Yes. They should be here soon." Frank's eyes strayed to the door that led back into the ER rooms.

Almost as if she could sense what Frank was contemplating, the attendant gently said, "There's nothing you can do for him right now. Have a seat and the doctor will be with you as soon as possible."

Frank nodded and turned to the seating area that had soft lighting and a tv turned to a twenty-four hour cable news channel. There were five people in the ER waiting room and they were all caught up in their own personal drama to pay him any mind as he sat down in a vinyl covered chair. Leaning over, he put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. _She's right, there's nothing I can do for him right now._ Then he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. Callie. He sat up and took her hand. "Thanks for searching with me and for coming here. Now that we know where Joe is, you should probably go home."

She patted his shoulder and looked at her watch. "Your dad should be here soon. I'll just call my parents and they can drive over. Just know that I'm not leaving until one of your parents arrives."

"Thanks," Frank said with a wan smile. "I could use the company."

She leaned sideways and bumped her shoulder with his. "You'd do the same for me." Then she stood and moved away from the seating area to make her call.

Frank stared at the ER doors as he waited.

About five minutes later Fenton arrived. "Any word?" he asked as he seated himself beside his son.

"Not yet." Frank looked at his watch. "Joe arrived about ten minutes ago but the doctor hasn't been out yet." Hearing a buzz, Frank turned to Callie. Her phone was in her hand.

"Sorry," she said. "It's just my parents saying they are outside."

Frank took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks for staying."

Looking hesitant, Callie said, "I can stay longer."

"No," Frank said as he shook his head. "Go. I'll text you any news." He smacked his forehead as he realized what he hadn't done. "I haven't contacted any of the gang!"

"I'll do it," Callie said before Fenton could comment. "I have everyone's contact info. I'll let them know that Joe's here and that you'll let us know when you find out something."

Frank pulled Callie into a hug. "I just keep saying 'thank you' over and over. It doesn't seem like enough."

Callie returned the hug and said, "It's more than enough." She gave his hand a squeeze as she pulled back. After bidding Mr. Hardy good-bye, she headed out to the parking lot.

"She's a very nice girl," Fenton said as he looked at his son.

"Yeah, she is." Frank didn't get out anything else as a doctor came out of the ER.

"Family of Joe Hardy?"

"Here," Fenton and Frank both answered as they stood in unison.

Gesturing toward a consultation room, the doctor said, "Let's talk in here." As the Hardys moved toward the room, the doctor informed the desk attendant where they could be found if others arrived. Closing the door behind him, he gestured to the chairs as both men were still standing. "I'm Dr. Snow."

"Fenton Hardy, Joe's father, and this is my other son, Frank."

"Well, let me go ahead and let you know that Joe will be fine."

Frank immediately relaxed.

"He does have a concussion, but we believe it to be a mild one. There was a small laceration associated with the head injury that needed four stitches to close. His other major injury is a knife wound to his thigh which caused significant blood loss. The doctor is currently stitching the wound closed. At the moment we do not feel there is a need for a blood transfusion."

"So he'll go home tonight?" Fenton asked with relief.

"Yes. We're giving him some antibiotics intravenously and when that's done, he'll be free to go home. He'll have to rest extensively for two days and then we'll restrict him to a wheelchair for the rest of the week. After that, crutches until he's comfortable walking without them. The key thing is for him NOT to tear his stitches or place undue stress on his leg before it's ready."

Both of the Hardy men leaned back in relief. Joe's injuries while concerning weren't as bad as they had feared.

"You'll need to see your regular doctor in a few days and have him evaluate the damage to the muscle. Joe may need some physical therapy."

"Do you think he'll have problems playing sports, doctor?" Frank asked with concern.

"For the next month, yes. But the cut seems to follow the length of the muscle and didn't cut across it. He was blessed in that regard." Dr. Snow paused and frowned. "There's also some things you should know before you see your son."

"What is it, doctor?"

"There are some raw spots on Joe's wrists where he was bound with zip ties. We've bandaged those." The doctor paused again. "There is also a cut across Joe's stomach and a small cut above his belly button that we've cleaned and bandaged as well. Joe didn't want to talk about those but he did say his captor did it. It's a really minor scratch and cut, not much more than what a cat would give you. I was just concerned about Joe's reaction."

Frank could feel his father tense beside him taking in what the doctor said. "Is there anything else?" Frank asked.

"There was dried blood on Joe's face…."

"He had a head wound," Fenton began.

"But this was in the shape of a heart. We took a picture of it for the police before we cleaned Joe's face to tend to his head wound. I just wanted you to know." Dr. Snow stood. "I'm going to go back and check on the patient and I'll let you and Detective Collins know when he can have visitors."

"Collins is here?" Fenton asked as he stood to follow Snow out.

"He called and informed the ER staff that he'd be here soon. Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't tire your son out. The police can get their information tomorrow if he's not up to it." Dr. Snow smiled at the pair as they exited. "This wouldn't be the first time I've run the police out of an ER room."

"Thank you, Dr. Snow," Fenton said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"You're very welcome. Now have a seat and I'll let you know when Joe's ready." Dr. Snow headed back through the ER doors.

"What do you make of it, dad?" Frank asked as he sat down. Before Fenton could response, Laura rushed into the ER with Sam behind her. Fenton stood and gave Frank a quick glance. "I'll let her know everything is all right."

As Frank watched his father pull his mother into an embrace he couldn't help but smile. His father might tell his mother that Joe was all right but he knew from experience she would only believe it when she saw him for herself. What did the heart on Joe's face mean? And just what had Joe gone through before the robbers left him in that parking garage?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thanks once again to Wendylouwho10 for reading over this for me!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is kinda blue spine and AU. Joe and Iola are 16, Frank and Callie are 17.

 **Author's Notes** : I'm back in town but behind in my writing. Will try to post again Saturday, but won't guarantee it yet. ;-D

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Fifteen minutes later Fenton and Laura went in to see Joe while Frank and Detective Collins waited for their turn. Dr. Snow had been adamant that the Hardys have a chance to see their son before Joe was questioned. Sam had left the hospital to return to the Hardy home to get Joe a change of clothes.

Frank sat in impatiently in the waiting room with the detective. He couldn't help but watch the man who would be in charge of tracking down his brother's abductors. He didn't have much experience with Collins except that the man didn't like the one time that he and Joe had solved a case before he did. Since then, if Collins were working a case, he quickly moved the boys out of the way and didn't give them any information to work with.

Collins looked up from his tablet to see Frank looking at him intently. Flipping the cover over the screen, he stood and moved to take a seat next to Frank. "You know that I'm going to do everything I can to catch the guys who did this."

"Yeah, I know," Frank said looking straight ahead at the clock on the wall. "You know that my dad and I are going to do the same." He turned to look at the detective who now wore a frown on his face. "What would you do if it were your brother?"

"I'd let the police do their job," Collins replied in a clipped tone.

"Really?" Frank asked. "Even though you're a police detective, you'd just let someone else handle everything?" Frank could see the doubt pass over Collins' face. But the man wanted him out of the way.

"Yes. I'd trust them to do their jobs."

"Do your job then and I'll do mine."

"And what job is that?" Collins asked snidely.

"Protecting my brother and bringing his kidnappers to justice."

Collins was getting ready to respond when Laura came out of the ER. Both Frank and Collins stood and moved toward her.

"It's your turn, Frank," she said calmly. When Collins made to follow Frank through the doors, Laura put out a hand. "Not yet, Detective. Give my sons a few minutes."

Frank didn't hear Collins behind him as the automatic doors closed with a slight hum. The man had made a wise decision not to test the patience of Laura Hardy.

Frank carefully pushed open the door to his brother's room in the ER and he was struck by Joe's pallor. Just how much blood had his brother lost? "Hey, kiddo."

Joe opened his eyes to give his brother a wan smile. "Not a kid anymore."

"Guess not," Frank said as he moved to stand next to the rail. "How are you doing?"

"I'm really tired, but I don't hurt much. They gave me the good stuff," he said with a goofy laugh.

Frank raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Sounds like they did." He looked to his father. "Detective Collins will be in in just a few minutes. Mom held him off so I could see Joe first."

"Don't want to talk to him," Joe mumbled with a frown.

"He's coming off the initial drugs they gave him to help with the pain from his stab wound and the surgery." Fenton directed his comments to Frank as an explanation for Joe's rather unusual attitude. "The doctor said he'll be more like himself before we leave."

A knock sounded at the door and Collins came quietly in the room and directed his attention to Fenton. "Your wife told me that he's pretty out of it. If it's all right with you, I'll just ask him a few questions tonight and come by your house tomorrow."

"Thank you," Fenton responded. "I think that will be fine." He turned his attention to Joe. "Joe? Detective Collins is here and wants to ask a few questions."

"Do I have to answer?"Joe's tone sounded more like a five year old than a sixteen year old.

Fenton and Frank chuckled. "Yes, son. You do."

"Kay."

"Joe, did you see what kind of vehicle they switched to?"

"Silver, extended cab truck with tinted windows. I think it was a newer model Ford. I couldn't see much out the window. It was fogged up."

Frank was unsurprised that his brother could rattle off information about the truck. His brother had been looking at all sorts of vehicles since he turned sixteen and had his own license.

Collins made notes on his tablet. "Did you see their faces or see or hear anything to identify them?"

"They never took off the ski masks. Black jacket's eyes were hazel and I think he was left handed."

"The man in the black jacket had hazel eyes and was left-handed?" Collins asked.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Joe's asked with irritation.

"Just clarifying. Can you tell me why you think he was left-handed?"

"Held the gun and his knife with his left hand."

Collins looked over to Fenton. "Matches with the video we have from some of the other robberies. Looks like the same guys." He looked back to Joe. "Officer Riley said that there was a heart drawn on your face. Can you tell me about it?"

Joe was quiet for a moment. "I'm tired and it's a long story. Can I tell you tomorrow?"

Collins hesitated and then relented to obviously wiped out young man in front of him. "Sure, Joe. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded at Fenton and Frank. "I'll call before coming over."

"That's was pretty decent of him," Frank said as the detective left.

"He's just trying to do his job." Fenton looked back to Joe. "But it won't stop me from investigating this myself. It's personal." He looked over to Frank. "We'll do this together. No going off on your own."

"Promise," Frank said with a slight smile. With his father on board, there was no way this robber/kidnapper was going to get away.

.**********.

It was around 3:00 a.m. by the time that the Hardys got Joe home and into his bed. He was still mumbling random things about the night's happenings as he moved in and out of sleep.

"I'll be glad when he's coherent," Fenton said to Frank as they left Laura to finish tucking him in.

"At least what he told Collins makes sense," Frank said. Taking a chance, he asked, "Do you want to start working on this tonight?"

Fenton shook his head no. "We need to sleep and we'll do better with fresh eyes tomorrow. I want to get these guys as much as you do, Frank. But we can't let our emotions rule our investigation."

"But I thought you-"

Knowing where his son was going with his statement, Fenton said, "It IS personal. But we have to be in control or we might miss something and that may cost us."

"Okay, dad," Frank said with resignation.

Fenton clapped him on the back. "Tomorrow – " Fenton paused. "Later today we'll get to work on this. Go to bed." With a final clap on his son's shoulder, Fenton headed toward his room. It would be exactly as he told Frank. It was personal and they would find these criminals and they would answer for their crimes.

.**********.

Joe slept until 10:00 a.m. the next morning and when he awoke he was cranky. "Ow," he whined as he tried to push himself up on the bed. Carefully he tried again but with only partial success. He could hear movement on the stairs and called out, "A little help in here?"

The door pushed open and Frank stepped in with a smile. "We were wondering when you'd wake up all the way." Walking toward the bed, he added, "Let me put the pillows behind you and that should help."

"All the way?"

"Yeah, dad helped you to the bathroom early this morning but he said you were really out of it."

Once the pillows were arranged, Joe sighed in relief as he leaned back into them and closed his eyes for a moment. His head and leg were throbbing in tandem and he was praying that there were some painkillers to be had. "Tell me the doctors prescribed some pain meds."

"They did," Frank responded. "Dad went to the pharmacy this morning and picked them up along with an antibiotic." Joe could hear him move to the door. "I'll go get them from mom." He hesitated. "You want something to eat?"

Joe's stomach was feeling less than settled but taking the meds on an empty stomach probably was against the rules. "Crackers and ginger ale should be okay," he said after pausing for a moment. He heard the sounds of Frank's footsteps on the stairs. His mind still felt a little fuzzy but he wasn't sure if it was from the bump on his head or the drugs he had had the previous night. He actually didn't remember much from the hospital once they gave him the pain medication.

"Here you are, sweetie," Laura said as she sat carefully on the edge of the bed.

One eye opened and Joe saw that his mother had two pills in one hand and a glass of ginger ale in the other. Just to the side of the bed Frank stood holding a sleeve of saltine crackers. He couldn't help but smile as he reached out to take the pills and then the soda, which thankfully had a straw. Once the soda was on the night stand, Frank tossed the crackers onto his brother's lap. Joe smiled again as he opened the wrapper and took a cracker out. As he bit into it, crumbs fell to his chest.

"Looks like we'll be changing that bed later," Laura said with a relieved laugh. "Your father and brother will help you downstairs later once your medicine takes effect." She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Joe's head. "They also want to talk to you about what happened." Laura paused and added, "If it's too much, take a break because Detective Collins will be here later and I don't want you worn out."

"Okay, mom," Joe said through a mouthful of crackers. He saw the look that she gave his brother and knew that his father and brother would be in big trouble if they tired him out. As Joe took a sip of the soda, his father walked in and sat on the end of the bed.

"Detective Collins doesn't want us questioning you until he arrives, but he should be here soon. I just called him." Fenton said . "But if there's anything you want to talk about we'll listen."

Joe selected another cracker. His head was still hurting. _Where to start? The beginning I guess._ "Prito's was closing and Mr. Prito headed to the door to lock it. Iola and I were just getting out of the booth when-"

"Why were you at Prito's so late when it was just you and Iola?" Frank interrupted.

Joe looked at his brother like a deer in the headlights. He really hadn't thought that his relationship or whatever it was would be part of this discussion. Thankfully, Fenton spoke before Joe did.

"Frank, let you brother talk for now. We're not interviewing him," Fenton said gently.

"Sorry, dad."

At a nod from his dad, Joe continued with the events up until the part about the man getting out the knife. A soft knock sounded at the door and all three turned to see Laura looking concerned in the doorway.

"Detective Collins is here. Shall I send him up?"

Fenton stood. "Send him up." He turned to Frank, "Go get the desk chair from your room."

"It's okay, mom," Joe said softly seeing her worried look. Obviously she had heard part of his comments. She would hear the whole thing at some point but hearing it right now while he was looking banged up just made it harder.

She gave him a small smile. "I'll send the detective up."

Frank entered with the chair and sat it near the end of the bed as his father met the detective at the door.

Joe was more than a little nervous. He hadn't had time to think how he would word some of the stuff that had happened. It wasn't the really important stuff about the robbers but details related to Iola and the whole darn 'Cupid' thing. _Iola's not really my girlfriend. We didn't really figure out what we are or if what we were on was technically a date._ Hearing his name, Joe gave a startled glance to the detective. "Um, what?"

Collins looked to Fenton. "Are you sure he's okay to talk?"

"Joe?" Fenton asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. I'm just still processing everything." Joe crinkled the plastic wrapper from the crackers in his hand. At least if he needed a moment, he could always shove a cracker in his mouth. That would give him a few moments to think.

Collins sat down and pulled out his tablet and a recording device. "Let's start with what was going on right before the robbers came to the door."

Joe nodded and told him the same thing that he had told his family. When he got to the point where he was talking about Fenton being a PI, he stopped Joe to ask, "He didn't recognize your father's name?"

Joe shook his head. "No. He didn't seem to have any idea."

Collins typed a few things into his tablet and said, "Continue."

Joe continued with his story until he got to the part where the robber held the knife to his abdomen. His hand went to his stomach where he could feel the light bandage that was there. "I wasn't sure if he was going to stick me or not. He really didn't seem to have a problem with it and that's where he started talking more about dad."

"What about your dad?"

"He said I was playing things really cool and wanted to know if I was following in my dad's footsteps."

"But he still didn't seem to recognize Fenton's name?"

"No, but that's when he talked about liking the excitement and maybe having a PI after him would add to the excitement." Joe could see his father's jaw clenching as he relayed that bit of info. It seemed that the black jacket burglar would be getting his wish. In a way, he wished he didn't have to tell the next part because it would just hurt his father. "And he thought hurting me would give dad motivation to come after him."

"Son of a…" Fenton pushed angrily off the wall where he had been standing. He ran a hand absentmindedly through his hair.

Joe could tell that he wanted to say more but Fenton was working hard to maintain his control. "He said he wasn't ready to kill anyone yet."

"Yet?" Collins asked.

"That's what he said. He definitely made it sound like he'd consider it in the future but he didn't come right out and say it." Joe paused and continued when Collins didn't ask anything else. "That's when brown jacket knocked on the window and motioned to go. I was taking in the details of the truck they were getting in and that's when he stabbed me with the knife." Joe reached his right hand down to his thigh. "I screamed and he pulled it back out. I was seeing stars but he said something about not hitting an artery or something like that."

"Thank goodness he was right about that," Collins said. "We found the truck by the way. Wiped clean. The footage from the parking garage showed they still had on their gloves and masks as they left. Can you tell me anything about the knife?"

Joe frowned as he thought. "Yeah, I think it was Premium brand KA-BAR and had some kind of fancy two toned handle. I don't know if that is a standard handle or not."

"We'll check it out. If it's something that was special ordered, then we might have something to go on. What happened next?"

Joe squirmed a little as this was one of the parts he would have problems with. "After he pulled the knife out, I think I may have said a few rash things-" Frank snorted and Joe glared at him.

"Continue please."

Joe looked back to Collins. "He said Valentine's is next month and maybe if I didn't die from the wound or cold that I'd get some points with my girlfriend." Joe couldn't help the blush that suffused his face or miss seeing the penetrating look that Frank was giving him.

"And Miss Morton is your girlfriend, correct?" Collins asked as he typed some.

"Um, not really. It's what I told the guy at the restaurant," Joe said slowly making sure not to look in Frank's direction.

"I understand. It would give the robbers motivation to take you instead of her. I have no problem with that." Collins typed a moment more and then asked. "Is this when he drew the heart on your face?"

"Yeah, he held the knife to my throat while he did it." Joe said hoarsely. "Told me to call him Cupid."

"What happened next?"

"He clocked me and put zip ties around my ankles. Then he patted my face and said to tell my dad that he looked forward to meeting him." Joe's eyes went to his father's. "I told him that when he saw my father he'd be going to jail. He just laughed and left the car. That's the last I saw of him."

"So he said he wanted to meet your dad?"

"Something to that effect," Joe said with a shrug.

Collins looked over to Fenton. "Looks like he wants you to try and find him."

"Well, that's one wish he's going to regret," Fenton said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Joe.

"Is there anything else about the robbers themselves that you remember?"

Joe shook his head. "Not really."

Collins stood. "You know the drill. If you remember anything…"

"I'll call," Joe said with a smile which went away quickly as he saw Frank staring at him.

"I'll walk you out detective," Fenton said.

As the two older men left, Joe quickly shoved two crackers in his mouth.

Frank sat down in the chair that Collins had vacated and leaned forward with his forearms on his knees. "Don't you think I know how that works?" he said with a smile. "I'll wait for you to swallow it and even for you to take a nice long sip of ginger ale." Frank leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest and continued to smile.

Joe chewed slowly and closed his eyes as he heard steps on the stairs.

Frank leaned forward. "Oh no you don't-" he began but got no further.

"Frank!" Laura said in an irritated whisper. "Your brother is obviously worn out." She moved into the room and Joe felt the crackers taken from his hand as he kept his eyes closed. "Anything you need to talk about can wait until he's awake and feeling better."

"Of course, mom. I'm fine waiting for Joe to wake up. He and I can have a nice long conversation then."

Joe knew that Frank wouldn't push that battle with their mother but his parting words let Joe know that his brother wouldn't forget. When Joe heard the door close quietly, he carefully opened his eyes. He was indeed alone. But it was only a reprieve. Frank would be back and he'd want answers. Answers that he didn't have.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thanks once again to Wendylouwho10 for reading over this for me!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is kinda blue spine and AU. Joe and Iola are 16, Frank and Callie are 17.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Laura had forbidden Frank and Fenton from entering Joe's room until a full hour had passed. So he and his father had just begun making their own notes on what Joe had said when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Laura said as she passed by the office.

It was only a few minutes later that she popped her head in the door and said, "Frank, could you come out? It's Chet and Iola."

Frank looked to his father who stood up. "Actually we'll both go. I'd like to ask Iola a few questions if she's up to it."

Laura nodded and led them back into the living room.

"Hey," Frank said as he moved around to give Iola a hug. Just like last night, she tensed in his embrace. For someone who was supposed to have a crush on him, she certainly wasn't acting like it. Letting her go, they all moved to take seats.

"How's Joe?" Iola asked as she seated herself on the edge of the chair.

"He's resting upstairs," Laura said. "He's doing fine really. The painkillers make him sleepy and that's why you can't see him right now. But we'll tell him you stopped by when he wakes up."

"That's good to hear," Iola said and eased herself back further into the chair.

"Iola, could you tell us what you remember from last night?" Fenton asked as he placed his tablet on his knees.

She glanced at her brother and then back to Fenton. "Of course, Mr. Hardy."

She then gave him the same story that Joe had except Frank noticed that Iola didn't mention the girlfriend reference. Her details about the robbers were less than Joe's but Fenton thanked her for them anyway.

"I'm going to the office and work some on this." Fenton held up the tablet and then let it drop to his side. "Thank you for stopping by."

Laura stood as well. "I'm going to go start on lunch. Would the two of you like to stay?"

Chet beamed. "We'd love to Mrs. Hardy!"

"Are you certain, Mrs. Hardy?" Iola asked somewhat nervously.

"Definitely," Laura responded. "Joe's bound to be awake either by the time we start eating or by the time we finish. That way you can get a chance to see him."

As his mother left the room, Frank noticed that Iola had a slight blush that was reminiscent of his brother's earlier. _Just what is going on with Iola and my brother?_ His eyes caught sight of Joe's coat on the back of the couch. "I see you brought Joe's coat back. He'll be happy to see it. It's one of his favorites."

"It was the least I could do after what Joe did," Iola said. "I don't know what would have happened to me if-"

Chet leaned over and patted his sister on the knee. "Hey. Don't think about that. Nothing happened."

Iola drew a ragged breath. "You're right."

A yell sounded from upstairs.

Frank smiled as he quickly stood. "That's Joe's way of asking for help. Be right back." The call hadn't sounded desperate, but Frank still hurried up the stairs two at a time. Opening his brother's door, he found Joe holding tightly to the doorframe of the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Frank asked in exasperation.

"I went to the bathroom."

Frank put his arm around his brother and helped him over to the bed. "You should have called."

"I did."

"Earlier, you nut." Frank noticed that Joe was a little clammy as he sat back down. "The blood loss and painkillers might make you lightheaded."

Joe looked up at him with a glare. "That's why I called. I didn't think I could make it back over to the bed by myself."

"Well, at least you didn't try." As Joe started to get back into the bed, Frank stopped him. "You've got visitors."

Joe looked up. "Who?"

"Chet and Iola." There is was again: the blush. "Dad and I can help you downstairs if you want to join us for lunch."

"Nah, I feel wiped out after that trip to the bathroom and back. I think I need to rest up here a little longer." He settled back into the bed and Frank had to admit that he did look exhausted. "Maybe mom could send me something up?"

Frank pulled the blanket up for his brother. "Sure thing," he said before he left the room.

.**********.

"Well, I think this chicken noodle soup and crackers will be just the thing for Joe," Laura said as she put a bottled water on the tray with the bowl and spoon. Looking at the other teenagers gathered at the kitchen table, she said, "I'll be right back."

"I'd be happy to take it, Mrs. Hardy," Iola said as Laura picked up the tray. "I'd like a chance to thank Joe for what he did."

Laura carefully set the tray down. "I think Joe would love to see you." She stepped away from the tray and asked, "Another sandwich, Chet?"

Iola heard her brother answer yes as she picked up the tray and headed for the steps. She glanced back and saw Frank staring at her. _Obviously he knows something was up, but how much does he know?_ She carefully climbed the steps realizing she didn't even know what was going on between her and Joe.

The door to Joe's room was open and she took a step inside. His eyes were closed and she was shocked at his pallor even though Frank had warned her about his blood loss. The small bandage on his forehead didn't cover the bruise that had formed. Her eyes moved to his neck where there was a small bandage and down to his wrists which were wrapped in gauze as well. The zip ties had been put on tightly and cut him. His worst injury she couldn't even see as his leg was under the blanket. She must have made a sound because Joe's eyes opened and he sat up further, obviously surprised to see her.

"Oh, hi, Iola. I thought mom would bring that." He nodded at the tray.

She couldn't help but blush as she stepped into his room. Words seem to have left her as she stood beside his bed holding the food.

"Um, are you going to give that to me?" Joe asked with a gentle smile.

Her blush had to have brightened in her embarrassment as she carefully placed the tray across his lap. It had legs to it so it didn't put pressure on the wound in thigh. She took a step back.

"Thank you."

"You're… you're welcome," she stuttered.

Joe had picked up a spoon and then put it back down. Looking up at her, he said what she was asking herself. "What do I tell them, Iola? You called it date, but it wasn't really a date. We talked a lot and had a good time, but I don't know that we are anything more than friends. Just yesterday you thought you were in lo-"

Iola quickly cut in. "Please. Just don't."

"But it's true," Joe said softly.

There was a chair next to the bed and Iola sat down on it so that she and Joe could look at each other better. "I know that, Joe." She lifted both hands in the air and dropped them back to her lap. "I don't know what to say. I'm confused about things." She lowered her voice to a whisper as she added, "About us." She looked at him intently as she said, "Frank gave me a hug last night when I was upset. I had wanted a hug from him for a long time." She saw Joe look away but she continued. "But when I happened, it didn't feel right. It felt… wrong. Look at me, Joe." When he turned back, she reached out to take his hand, "I may not know what I'm feeling about us, but I know that I do NOT want to date your brother." She smiled and then quickly dropped his hand as Chet and Frank came into the room.

Chet took over the conversation and the trio stayed in the room for about ten more minutes. Realizing that Joe needed to eat, Iola encourage the other two to head back downstairs. As she paused in the doorway her fingers curled around the molding. "I just realized that I never thanked you for what you did last night." Her eyes looked over his injuries. "I don't think I can thank you enough."

"I'd do it again for you," Joe said softly and then added, "but don't base your feelings for me on what I did for you."

Iola nodded and moved to the stairwell. He was right, but her feelings had changed before he had taken her place as a hostage. True she felt like she owed him, but that wasn't why she liked him. _We've been best of friends for so long. What made me look at Frank?_

Chet's voice broke into her private musings. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." As Frank helped her put her jacket on, she realized why. Joe treated her like one of the guys where Frank treated her like a girl. But he treated all girls that way. As she exited the house with Chet she realized that Joe was working to change that about their relationship. At Prito's he had opened the door for her and had been reaching to help her from the booth when the place was robbed. Joe really did see her as a girl and now she was starting to see him as more than a friend.

.*********.

As the door closed behind the Mortons, Frank was surprised to hear his mother's voice behind him. "Well, that was certainly interesting."

Frank watched the pair get into Chet's jalopy and then moved to join his mother in the living room. "What do you mean?"

"Well, just last week I was certain that Iola had a crush on you."

"Me too." Frank looked carefully at his mother. "But you don't think that now?"

"I'm not sure what to think but it was obvious that she wasn't interested in you today. She was interested in Joe," Laura said matter of factly.

"I noticed."

"You've been around you brother more since this happened. Is he acting differently?" she asked as she looked up toward Joe's room.

"Yes. He told the robber that Iola was his girlfriend."

Laura shrugged. "That in itself doesn't mean anything. He was trying to make sure they took him and not her. He might have said that about any girl he was trying to protect."

Frank knew that his mother had some private detective skills of her own. "True." He stood up and started toward the steps. "Maybe he'll-"

"Don't, Frank."

Surprised, he looked over his shoulder.

"He's got enough going on. If he wants to talk, let him. But don't push him about this." Laura's tone wasn't one that demanded but requested.

Frank looked back to the stairs. "Guess you're right. I'll let him decide when he's ready."

Laura smiled at him and said, "Exactly what an older brother should do."

.**********.

Joe was wiping his mouth with a napkin when Frank walked in. "Can you take this for me?" He indicated the tray.

"No problem." Frank moved the tray over to the desk and sat in the chair. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think I really needed that soup. A full stomach helps make the pain in my leg and head a little less noticeable."

As Joe leaned back into the pillows, Frank asked, "You want to take a nap? I can leave."

Joe closed his eyes. "Nah, you can stay." He opened his eyes. "You and dad start working on the case?"

"We had just started when Iola and Chet came. Dad's working though and I'll help this afternoon."

"I wish I had something more to give you," Joe said with a shake of his head.

"The info about the knife was good. I'm sure dad will be up later with some pictures for you to look at."

"Bring me the tablet or laptop and I'll look at them myself."

Frank laughed. "Mom has said no working for you today. You are to rest and I won't get myself in trouble by defying mom. Looking at the pictures of the knives will be about the extent that mom will allow."

"Okay, but tomorrow-"

"We'll see what mom says about tomorrow," Frank said as he continued to smile. "And you might have more visitors to keep you occupied."

Joe looked away from his brother as he replied, "Yeah, visitors are nice."

Frank watched Joe carefully as he said, "Iola brought your jacket back."

"That's good. It's one of my favorites."

Frank didn't say anything but waited to see if his brother would comment more. Then after taking a deep breath Joe turned to him and asked, "Is there something you'd like to ask, Frank?"

Leaning back in the chair, Frank said, "I'm just curious about what happened with you and Iola before the robbery. But if you don't want to talk about it, I'll drop it."

Joe held his gaze. "What makes you curious?"

"That was a long time for the two of you to be talking."

"Not unusual."

Frank continued, "When I saw her last night she seemed a little distant."

"She'd been through a lot," Joe replied calmly.

"Today she didn't make one single comment to me about the dance."

"Perhaps she thought it would be in bad taste considering what just happened," Joe continued to speak with little emotion.

Frank leaned forward. "If that's what you believe, then I'll leave it at that." If Joe didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't push him. It wasn't his business. He stood to leave.

"Wait." The one word brought Frank back to the chair.

"I told Iola that I liked her and I was sick of hearing her talk about you." Joe's mouth turned up in a partial smile. "Nothing like hearing the girl you like talk about how wonderful your brother is."

"Joe, I never-" Frank was afraid it was something like this but he found himself unprepared to deal with it.

"No. Not your fault that she likes you. I mean, you are a great big brother."

"So you and Iola talked?" Frank asked carefully, unsure what the situation was.

Joe gave Frank a lopsided grin. "Yeah. Talked for two hours. It was nice. Felt like a date." His smile faded. "I know it's too early for it to be anything. She can't have switched her feelings so quickly. And now she feels like she owes me for taking her place during the robbery." He shook his head in resignation. "That robber's attempt at playing cupid certainly didn't do anything for me."

Frank watched Joe settle back into the pillows. "I think she cares about you more than you realize."

Joe snorted but didn't move. "Yeah, like a friend."

Feeling slightly frustrated, he responded, "A friend that she's possessive of."

That got Joe's attention. "What do you mean?"

"The other week when you went to talk to Callie and the other girls, she didn't like it and that's when she thought _you_ were going to ask Callie out."

"Well, that's not-"

But Frank interrupted. "And just this past week, Iola told me that I should warn you that Georgia had her eye on you."

Joe's brows drew together in puzzlement. "You never told me about that."

Frank shrugged and smiled, "Figured she didn't really have a say in who you wanted to ask out. Even told her that."

"Really?" Joe asked in surprise.

Feeling better about the conversation, Frank grinned widely. "Sure did. She didn't like it one bit. In fact since that day, she's glared at Georgia any time she's been around you."

Joe closed his eyes. "Thanks for telling me."

Seeing that Joe was wearing out, Frank stood up. "Take a nap. When you wake up, we'll have some pictures printed for you to look at."

"mmphf" was the only response Frank received but it that was all right.

.**********.

That evening, Joe had looked at all the pictures that Frank had printed of the Premium KA-BAR line and he didn't recognize any of them. Fenton contacted Detective Collins who emailed over a file they received from the company with all the KA-BAR models they made over the thirty years they had been crafting them. The file was too large to print, so Laura had relented and let Joe look at the pictures on his tablet.

"This one," Joe said with assurance. His voice was stronger now that he had rested and had his mother's cooking for lunch and supper.

Frank moved to sit on the side of the bed. "Model 56, Custom." Frank whistled at the cost. "That cost a pretty penny." Frank pointed at the screen. "And it says in the description that they only made twenty-five of this model."

Joe read further and said, "Looks like a group of retired or discharged army buddies placed the order." He looked at his brother, "Whether he got it legitimately or stole it, we should be able to get some information."

"Definitely," Frank said as he stood and took the tablet. "I'm going to tell dad. Collins should be able to get the names."

"Bet he won't let dad do any of the investigating."

"Probably not. But he'll tell him what he finds out and if Collins can't find out the connection, dad will." Frank smiled as he left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thanks once again to Wendylouwho10 for reading over this for me!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is kinda blue spine and AU. Joe and Iola are 16, Frank and Callie are 17.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Joe didn't go to school on Monday as he had a doctor's follow up visit. But Frank went. At lunch he watched Iola push food around on her plate but didn't really eat any of it. "You doin' okay?" he asked her.

The smile she gave him wasn't one of her usual cheerful ones but seemed contrived. "Yeah, doing just fine. And Joe really is okay?" she asked as her smile slipped slightly.

Frank paused a moment and then said, "Yeah, he's fine. It's just a follow-up."

"Good." She looked back at her food. "That's good," she said absentmindedly.

"Have you thought anymore about the dance?"

Startled green eyes flashed over at him. "The dance?" It was obvious that he had caught her off-guard.

"Yeah. You've been talking about the dance for a couple of weeks now. I didn't know if you had accepted any offer yet." He knew he was pushing it, but he needed the information.

She seemed to relax and the fake smile was back. "No. I think I might just go stag." She paused and then asked, "Are you taking Callie?"

This time, she had caught him by surprise. Up until this moment, it had seemed as if Iola had refused to accept what was unfolding in front of her. But now she was confronting it head on. "Yeah, I am. I like her a lot."

"Like who?" Callie asked as she sat beside Frank.

Frank lightly bumped her with his shoulder. "Why you, of course." He noticed the pretty blush on Callie's face and then realized what he had just done to Iola who had recently had a crush on him. He turned quickly to try to ease the awkwardness that was waiting only to find Iola smiling at him.

"You make a cute couple," she said as she popped a chip into her mouth.

Frank knew that his mouth had to have dropped open when Iola said, "Better close your mouth or you'll be catching flies." Her earlier mood seemed to have lightened as she ate another chip and said, "I think I'm done with this." She turned to the group, "I'm going to swing by the library and do a little research."

A variety of good-byes echoed from the group as Frank watched her walk away.

"Well she doesn't seem to be pining after you anymore," Callie said quietly to him.

He turned to her with a startled look. "What-" He stopped when she rolled her eyes at him and leaned closer.

"If I hadn't watched her staring at you for a few weeks, then Georgia certainly let me know that she had overheard Iola making comments that could only indicate an interest in you."

Frank grimaced. If the word was out that Iola had a crush on him, then it was going to make Joe look like he was second choice.

"What is it?" Callie asked with concern.

Frank glanced over the group of friends. "Not here. I'll meet you at your car after school." He then listened to a conversation that Tony was having about a security update for the pizza shop and thought about Iola's change of attitude. Maybe Callie would able to help him sort things out.

.**********.

"Get in," Callie called through a lowered window when Frank reached the car. She already had the heat turned up as well as turning on the seat warmers. "Brrr," she shivered still feeling the chill from outside as she rolled the window back up. Once it was up, and Frank was inside, she asked. "So what's up with Iola? Why this sudden change?"

Frank reached to direct one of the air vents away from his face. "Describe Iola's behavior to me since you've met her, not what anyone has told you."

"Well, I hadn't really met her until Joe introduced us a couple of weeks ago." She laughed. "I think staring daggers is an accurate description of the look she gave me and Joe at the pizza shop that night."

"I'd agree," Frank said with a laugh as he settled back into the quickly warming seat.

"It seemed like she liked you but you never acted like you liked her in that way. At school she looked at you often and I think the old-fashion phrase would be that she was mooning over you."

Frank laughed again. "I'd agree. Do you still think she's acting that way?"

Callie sat and thought for a few moments. "She was acting that way on Friday and that's the last time I saw her until today."

"And what did you think about today?"

"Today she seemed like she could care less about who you took to the dance and equally shocking is that she called us a cute couple." Callie crossed her arms over her chest. "Now enough questions from you. I want some answers to some questions of my own. Like, do you think this change in behavior is permanent?"

"Yes."

"Why? You think she finally understands that we've started dating?"

"I think she understands that but I don't think that's why her behavior has changed."

Callie reached over and punched Frank in the arm to which he gave a fake wince and rubbed his arm. "Stop beating around the bush and tell me!"

"This doesn't go further than this car," he said seriously. "I don't know how much my brother wants known and it's personal."

"About what?"

"Friday night, Joe told Iola he liked her. They talked for two hours and had a great time. He said he didn't want to rush anything because of Iola's crush but he felt something." Frank looked out across the school parking lot and saw Iola and Chet getting into the jalopy. "Then the robbery happened and now Joe thinks that any feelings Iola has are tainted by what he did for her." When Callie didn't say anything, he turned to look at her as the Mortons left the parking lot.

"So what Joe said to the robber wasn't just for show?"

Frank shook his head no. "It might not have been completely true, but it's what he wants."

"Does Iola know what happened with the robber and Joe? The things that were said?"

Frank looked away again. "Yeah, she wanted to know and she could find out a lot of that from police reports if she wanted to."

The silence stretched for a few moments then Callie started talking. "From what you told me about the robbery, Iola was freaked out." When he nodded, she continued, "I know that she's grateful, but she doesn't seem like a girl that would like someone only because of what they did for her." She tilted her head to the side. "What do you think?"

"I think Iola's realizing that love was right in front of her with her best friend." Frank was startled when Callie reached over and grabbed his hand. His eyes shifted quickly from their joined hands to her hazel eyes.

"Then I think we play cupid and not some deranged robber," she said with emotion.

"Cupid? What are you talking about?"

Callie kept hold of his hand. "I think we do what we can to help out Joe and Iola and let love do the rest."

"I still don't get it." Frank shook his head.

"That's okay," Callie said with a smile. "I'll work out the plan and you can help me."

Frank wasn't sure what Callie's plan would entail, but he did like the mischievous twinkle that was in her eye.

.**********.

The rest of the week at school was slightly awkward but the group of friends thought it was just because Joe was in a wheelchair and recovering from his injuries. Frank, Callie, Joe, and Iola knew the truth was that Joe and Iola were trying to figure out how they felt and what role the events of the robbery played in those feelings. Frank could tell that Chet knew something was going on, but it didn't seem like Iola had told her brother anything.

For Friday night, the group decided to go to Prito's together. They didn't want what had happened there to tarnish all the good memories.

"You're sure you're good with this?" Frank asked.

"Listen, Frank, I'm okay with it. I've told you fifty times already." Joe knew that Frank was just being thoughtful, but it was getting to be a little much.

"Okay, I won't ask again," Frank said in an appeasing tone.

"I certainly hope not, we'll be at Prito's in ten minutes." Joe couldn't help but smile. Even though things with Iola were a little weird because they hadn't talked much, he was feeling much better. His doctor's visit had gone well and his energy was coming back. Monday he could use crutches and get rid of the wheelchair.

Frank laughed and then got more serious. "You and Iola still haven't talked much."

"No," Joe said as he adjusted his seat a little. "I want to be sure she has the space to figure things out. If I'm calling her all the time then she won't have that chance." It had actually been rather difficult not to call her but he didn't want to appear needy or that he was rushing her.

"Well, what about the Valentine's dance next Friday? Have you thought about asking her?"

Joe looked at his brother's profile. "Are you up to something? Because I just told you that I was trying to give her some space-"

Frank took one hand off the wheel and made a 'stop' gesture. "I was just asking a question. It's not like I have an ulterior motive."

Joe snorted. "I guess you're right."

.*********.

That night Frank and Callie watched Joe and Iola interact. They had worked the seating so that Joe and Iola were next to each other. At the start of the meal, the two were reserved and conversation was sparse. As the night wore on, the two warmed up and several times they had their own private conversations that didn't include the rest of the group.

Callie leaned over to Frank as the evening drew to a close. "That isn't the response of a girl that likes a boy just because he saved her."

"Really?" Frank asked with a small smile. "And how would you know what kind of response she's having?" Frank gazed into Callie's eyes and his heart fluttered as she answered.

"Because I know what it feels like to like a boy just because of who he is."

Frank couldn't look away and felt himself leaning over to kiss her when his brother yelled across the table. "Watch the PDA, Frank!"

Sitting back guiltily, Frank gave his brother a glare that quickly changed to a nefarious smile as he thought of Callie's plan.

.**********.

It was Sunday afternoon and Callie stood on the porch of the Morton farmhouse. She was turned away from the door watching a flock of geese honk and waddle their way across the front yard. The smile was still on her face when she heard the greeting from the door.

"Who is-? Oh, hi Callie." Iola said as she looked past the girl on the porch only to see nothing behind her.

"Hi, Iola. I hope you don't mind me dropping by. Frank gave me the directions." Callie gave the younger girl her biggest smile. She needed her to be convinced of her sincerity or this would never work.

"Of course not. Come on in." Iola stepped to the side as she pushed open the screen door to let Callie in.

Callie looked around the tastefully decorated living room where the tv was playing and Mr. Morton was watching a game. He looked around and called a greeting to which she answered.

"We're going to go to the kitchen, dad," Iola said as she moved down a wide hall. She gave a glance back to Callie. "My mom is visiting a neighbor so we'll be by ourselves since Chet is in the barn working on the jalopy."

"Perfect," Callie said quietly to herself.

Once in the kitchen, Iola pulled out a barstool and sat at the counter. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, not right now. I would like to talk though." Callie said carefully.

Iola waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "If it's about the rumors saying I have a crush on Frank, don't worry. That's over."

"Actually, it's not about Frank." Callie could tell she had surprised Iola. "I noticed last Monday that you didn't seem interested in him anymore."

"Yeah, well. I feel kinda silly about it now," Iola said as she pulled a dish of salted peanuts over to her and picked a few up. "It's obvious that he's not interested in me and that's he's very interested in you." Iola turned a penetrating gaze on Callie. "So what are you here to talk about?"

Callie blushed at the blunt assessment. She had been told, and had seen for herself, that Iola could be very blunt at times or spoke in ways that left no doubt as to her feelings. Drawing a quick breath and letting it out, she said, "Joe."

Iola looked back to the peanut dish and popped a few more in her mouth. "What about Joe?"

"I know what happened Friday night at Prito's."

Iola's hand stopped mid-air to her mouth for about three seconds and then it continued to drop the nuts into her mouth. "Did Joe- no, it must have been Frank. Frank told you." Iola turned back to Callie. "So why are you here? To rub it in that I don't have either of the Hardy brothers?" Iola's tone was spiteful but then she wasn't sure what Callie's intentions were.

Callie let the words just slide off her. Iola was hurting and she was just lashing out. "Actually, I'm here to help if I can. Frank tells me that you and Joe are perfect together and we want to help." Callie reached over and got a few nuts from the dish. "And before you think it, I'm not trying to get you with Joe to keep you away from Frank. I really would like for us to be friends because if you and Joe get together I have a feeling that the four of us will be spending a lot of time together." The peanuts were deliciously salty and crunched in her mouth as she watched Iola.

"They are a package deal. If you're around one of them, the other usually isn't far away." Iola sat a little straighter on the stool having made a decision. "Friday night before the robbery was great. We talked and I realized that I had only looked at Joe as a really good friend. I'm not sure why I decided that I had a crush on Frank except he was older and a lot of the girls in my class thought he was really cute. They think Joe's cute too, but Joe dunks me in the creek and just last summer had a mud fight with me." She smiled at the memory. "For the last couple of years, Frank has been the gentleman of the two." She looked into Callie's eyes as she said, "I can't imagine Joe being any other way. Well, maybe less mud and more hugs." She grinned.

Callie laughed. "I think you and I will be great friends."

Iola sighed, "If he can just believe me when I say that I like him for just being Joe. Not for anything else he's done and not because Frank found you. Think you can help with that?"

Grinning back, Callie said, "I think I can."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thanks once again to Wendylouwho10 for reading over this for me!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is kinda blue spine and AU. Joe and Iola are 16, Frank and Callie are 17.

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry this is a short one! But the story asked for a break at this point. But I can say the next chapter is longer. Also, I'm currently on chapter thirteen so I can't really post any faster or I'll run out of chapters! Thanks for reading! And to those of you who are reviewing, THANKS so very much! I do appreciate it!

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

The same day that Callie visited Iola, Fenton told Frank and Joe that the robbers had hit another restaurant in Bayport. It had just happened the previous night, Saturday. They didn't take a hostage but one of the robbers stabbed one of the employees in the left thigh and wiped the blood on the knife on the guy's sleeve. No heart, no mention of cupid.

"Left leg?" Joe asked as he propped his crutches against the wall and carefully sat down in the kitchen chair to join his father and brother at the kitchen table. "Wonder if he specifically wanted the left leg since mine was the right or if he just wanted to stab a guy in the leg again."

"No way to know since he didn't say anything," Fenton said.

"Any word yet on the knife from Premium?" Frank asked.

"Collins says that they're still running down people. A lot of them have moved since the knives were bought and tracking them is taking time."

"Then why don't they let us help?" Frank asked; his irritation obvious.

"Because he's trying to run the investigation and keep us away from it since Joe is involved." Fenton looked carefully at his older son. "You know we have to be careful about the process since we have a vested interest in this one."

"Yeah, I know," Frank said as he looked over at his brother. "But to be sure we could help with tracking down the customers."

"And I will be. Collins is going to give me some names and last known addresses. I'm to locate them but not talk to them without him or another detective present."

"Great!" Joe shouted. "When do we start?"

Fenton cleared his throat, "It's not 'we' boys, it's 'me.' For now, I'll be helping Collins. He'd rather you boys were not involved if possible."

Frank's face darkened as Joe sputtered, "He just doesn't want us to find out who the guy is first!"

It was obvious that Fenton thought similar thoughts but didn't want to voice them. "Just be glad that he's willing to take some assistance from me."

"Yeah, I guess so," Joe muttered. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

Fenton smiled. "No you don't. But I'm glad you respect me enough to do as I ask." The look he gave both of them said 'no investigating on your own.'

Both boys answered that they would respect his wishes.

.**********.

When their father left the room, Frank turned his attention back to his brother. "So have you decided about the dance?"

Joe turned to his brother with a surprised expression. "Dad tells us there's been another robbery and you're interested in my date for the dance?"

Frank shrugged, "Dad's told us we can't do anything right now and do you realize just how much trouble we'd be in with both our parents if they found out we were investigating?"

"We've done it before," Joe said with a mischievous smile.

Frank grinned at his brother as he acknowledged that they had indeed gone against their parents' orders before. His expression turned serious as he said, "But other than a bump on the head or a broken arm that was healing, we've never gone out investigating when one of us was seriously hurt." Frank knocked his knuckles on the oak table to get his brother's attention. "The muscle inside your leg is cut. The wound is just healing up. What would we do out there if we came upon both of those guys? You're in no shape to be going up against criminals right now." He could see the belligerence in his brother's expression. "You've got a bum leg and I'm not letting you have the keys to the van."

Joe looked away from his brother, "Just like I told dad. I don't have to like it."

Breathing an internal sigh of relief that his brother was going to let it go, Frank asked, "I guess this means that you won't tell me about the dance."

Rolling his eyes, Joe turned back to his brother and leaned across the table. "One. I am not asking Iola. Two. I am not asking any other girl. Three. I haven't decided if I'm even going." He leaned back and gestured toward his leg. "I can't even dance."

More information that I expected, Frank thought. Although none of it was really news except for point number three. "By the end of the week I bet you can slow dance."

Joe tilted his head and glared at Frank from beneath his blonde brows. The only response he gave was, "I'm going upstairs." He stood and took a limping step to his crutches which he snatched from the wall.

Frank watched him go and said quietly, "Hope Callie's talk with Iola went better than mine did with Joe."

.**********.

At lunch on Wednesday, Chet elbowed Frank and whispered, "Is your brother as cranky as my sister?"

Frank looked down the table to see Iola staring at his brother and Joe viciously stabbing some broccoli. "I'd say by the looks of it that my brother is much crankier than your sister."

"You can only say that because you don't live with her. She's worried about something but she won't tell me."

Frank thought for a moment and then turned to his friend. "You know they like each other?"

"Yeah. It seemed to happen kinda sudden after the robbery," he whispered. "It went from everything being about you to nothing." He shrugged. "And now all she does is smile and stare at your brother."

Frank shook his head as he thought how things were. "And all he does is _avoid_ looking at her and talking to her."

"Why is he doing that if they like each other?"

"Two reasons," he replied. "One is he's afraid she likes him because he took her place as a hostage." Frank stopped and watched his brother continue to ignore the girl across from him.

"Yeah, I can understand that, but I don't think that's why she likes him." Chet paused and then nudged Frank. "What's reason number two?"

"Me," Frank responded and looked at Chet. "Or more precisely, the fact that she thought she was in love with me just a week and a half ago."

Chet frowned as he looked away from Frank to his sister and Joe. "That's a hell of a mess." He looked back to Frank and leaned in closer as some of their friends sat nearby. "Any ideas on how to fix it?"

"I don't have any, but thankfully, Callie does." Frank said with a smile, pleased at the plan that Callie had come up with.

"Callie?"

"Yep. Actually, she and Iola have been working on it."

"And Joe doesn't know?" Chet asked in surprise.

"Nope," Frank said with a smile.

"I can't wait to see what happens," Chet whispered and then turned his attention to Tony who sat beside him.

 _Me neither_ , Frank thought _. I'm not sure what will happen but something will change this Friday and I hope it's for the better._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thanks once again to Wendylouwho10 for reading over this for me!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is kinda blue spine and AU. Joe and Iola are 16, Frank and Callie are 17.

 **Author's Notes:** Since the last one was short and I was in the mood to post again. :) I have finished the story. Still needs a couple more read overs, but it's done and it's 14 chapters total. So now you know how much longer it will last. :0)

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"For the last time, Frank! Okay!" Joe spun around with his crutches to look at his brother before going up the stairs. "I told you I'd go and I'm going!" Seriously, he had no idea why his brother was so intent on him going to the dance. He didn't really want to go. As he moved to the bottom of the stairs, he put his crutches up against the wall and carefully made his way up the steps. Joe's mind went back to earlier in the day….

 _"_ _So are you going to the dance or not, Iola?" Callie had asked._

 _Iola had turned her gaze to Joe and said, "If I can't go with the boy that I like, I don't want to go."_

He hadn't said a word back. Should he have asked her then? For almost two full weeks Iola had barely looked at Frank though she had been polite and spoken with him, it was obvious that she was no longer crushing on him. Instead she had placed herself near Joe whenever they were together. He let out a sigh of resignation. He should have just asked her out; just forgotten about her stupid crush on his brother and what happened with the robbery.

His thigh muscle spasmed and he gasped as he sat on the bed and held his leg as the twinge subsided. The spasms didn't happen often, but when they did they were painful. The doctor told him that overuse or extended tension could bring on more frequent occurrences. And right now, he was tense and the dance probably wasn't going to help that at all. Why was he even going again? He shook his head. Frank. Frank was why he was going. He took a deep breath and let it out. He'd get ready and he'd go with Frank and Callie to the gym but then he'd call for his dad with the excuse that his leg was bothering him. It would be true, even if weren't the real reason for wanting to leave. With that thought in his mind, he stood to get dressed.

.**********.

Joe climbed into the back of the van and laid his crutches in the aisle between the seats. He had already planted the seed of concern with his mother by rubbing his thigh a lot before they left the house. She had even asked him if he felt okay and he had said that his leg was bothering him a little but he thought it was all right. A warning to not overdo it was given to him as he used his crutches to get to the van. He could see Frank's eyes in the rearview mirror. "What?"

"Is your leg really bothering you?"

Joe closed his eyes and leaned back into the headrest. "Yeah, it is among other things."

"Hey."

Joe opened his eyes and saw his brother had turned in the seat to look at him better. "We don't have to stay long. Callie understands. If you get there and want to leave, we'll leave."

"But Callie-"

"Let's just see how things go. Maybe you'll want to stay."

"There's only one thing that would make me want to stay and that's not going to happen," Joe said as he closed his eyes once again. If he had kept them open, he might have seen the smile on his brother's face.

Ten minutes later they were at Callie's house and Frank was putting the van into park. "I'm going to leave it running while I go get Callie. We'll be back in just a minute."

"Sure, whatever," Joe replied in a lackluster voice. He was surprised when it was less than a minute for them to return. Hearing the back van door slide open, Joe opened his eyes. "You can sit up-" Joe stopped as he saw it wasn't Callie getting into the back seat with him but Iola.

"Hi, Joe," she said as she closed the door.

.**********.

 _Ten minutes earlier at Callie's house…_

Iola was literally wringing her hands. "I don't know that this was such a good idea."

"Of course it's a good idea!" Callie said with a laugh. "When Joe sees you in that dress, he'll be happy that you're going."

Iola smoothed down a nonexistent wrinkle in her dress. It was shade of blue that Iola knew would match Joe's eyes; she had chosen it on purpose. The dress came down to her knees and had a halter top but the weather was too cold to wear it as is, so she was wearing a black velvet cropped jacket that would keep her warm. She had pulled her long dark hair up to the crown of her head and wore the length in ringlets that dropped over her shoulder. There was no doubt that she was looking her best. She glanced over to Callie and smiled. "And Frank won't be able to take his eyes off you." It was amazing that she truly meant it and felt nothing but happiness for her newest friend. It also showed her that her feelings for Frank hadn't been that deep.

Callie turned to the floor length mirror and looked critically at herself. "Are you sure? I mean, maybe wearing red to the Valentine's dance is a little too predictable."

Iola's glance swept over the deep red sweater dress with three quarter length sleeves and a hemline that stopped two inches above Callie's knee. The front of the dress went all the way up to Callie's neck but the back had a triangular cut-out that exposed a lot of Callie's back. Both girls had opted to opaque tights for warmth with their pumps. Callie's short blonde hair was worn in her usual style but held in place with crystal studded pins for decoration. Seeing the overall look, Iola could honestly say, "Yeah, he won't even realize I've left the house to talk to Joe." Then it all came back to her. She'd be talking to Joe in the van. Her expression must have changed drastically because Callie stepped over to take her hands.

"It's going to be fine."

"How do you know?" Iola asked with a wavering voice.

Callie winked at her and said, "Because I'm playing Cupid and Cupid is never wrong in matters of the heart."

Iola laughed as she blinked away tears. "That is the corniest thing I've ever heard."

"Well, obviously you must be in love."

"Why do you say that?" Iola asked with a smile.

"Because I have heard Joe Hardy say things much cornier than that and if you didn't notice, then you must be in love." Callie's smile was huge.

Iola laughed again and then stopped as the doorbell rang.

.**********.

Frank stood at the door and waited. He glanced back at the van. With the tinted windows, he wasn't sure if Joe were watching or not. Hopefully he wasn't. The sound of the door opening drew his attention back to the house. He wasn't sure if his mouth hung open or not, but he didn't care. Callie Shaw was looking gorgeous and smiling at him. He thought he might have stuttered out a greeting but wasn't sure as she reached out to pull him in the house. He saw Iola pass him with a smile as she headed out to the van. "Good luck," he called to her.

"I don't need luck. I have Cupid on my side," she called back and smiled.

He turned to Callie and said, "And you're Cupid?"

"At your service," she said with a smile and an exaggerated curtsey.

He closed the door behind him with one last glance to see Iola opening the van door. Turning back to his date, he gallantly gave her a bow and said, "I'm afraid I don't need your services at the moment because I believe I'm already in love."

Callie took his arm to pull him into the living room and smiled. "And here I just told Iola that Joe was the one who said corny things. It's obvious that you're brothers."

.**********.

Joe looked stunned as he sat across from Iola and said the first thing that came to his mind. "What are you doing here?"

Iola had looked a little tense to him but at his question, she burst out laughing. "Well, hello yourself."

Joe turned red and said, "Sorry. I just wasn't expecting you here." He sat up a little straighter. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a gentler tone.

"I told you that I didn't want to go to the dance with anyone but the boy I liked." She shrugged. "So I found a way to make that happen."

Joe looked around her to the house and saw no signs of his brother or Callie. "And they're in on it too?"

"Yes. They knew that I'd be here and Frank was supposed to make sure that you came along."

Joe looked at her in silence for long enough that Iola began to look uncomfortable. "Why?"

"You know why, Joe. You're the boy I want to be with. I hope you've seen that over the last couple of weeks."

He nodded slowly. He had seen the change in her and no longer thought she was in love with Frank but he still had his other doubt. "But the robbery-"

Iola didn't let him say more. "Is over. Yes. I was freaked out. Yes. I am grateful. But if it had been Mr. Prito who was taken hostage, you wouldn't be asking me this. I would have been forever grateful to him but I wouldn't want to date him." She smiled and reached to take his hand. "When you took my hand to help me out of the booth that night, that's when I realized you really saw me as someone besides a tomboy. And that's when I really started thinking about you differently."

Joe glanced over her outfit and when he raised his eyes back to hers he said, "You look anything but a tomboy." He smiled. "Want to go to the dance with me?"

"I'd love to," she leaned across the seat to meet him for a kiss when the passenger door opened.

Frank said, "Watch the PDA back there, kids!"

Joe and Iola sprang apart but Joe laughed. "I guess you owed me that one."

"That I did," Frank said as he helped Callie into the van.

"Sooooooooo," Callie said as she glanced into the back.

Iola reached over to take Joe's hand. "Cupid wins."

Joe tensed and then Iola squeezed his hand. "Not that maniac. Callie. Callie and Frank decided to play Cupid."

Joe relaxed and gave a small smile. The words of his kidnapper were still ringing in his head when Callie spoke to him bringing him back to the present.

"I thought it was the least I could do after what you did for me."

There was no doubt what she meant. "I just helped speed up the inevitable," he said quietly.

Callie winked at him. "That's all I did as well."

Joe looked over to the beautiful girl beside him and thought that maybe Callie was right. This was inevitable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thanks once again to Wendylouwho10 for reading over this for me!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is kinda blue spine and AU. Joe and Iola are 16, Frank and Callie are 17.

 **Authors' Notes** : Thanks to those of you reviewing! You're pretty sparse, so I wanted to say thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Quite a few people took notice when the Hardy brothers and their dates entered the gym. Frank's black suit with white shirt and red satin tie looked decidedly elegant with Callie's dress causing many to think they were the best looking couple at the dance. Joe's less formal tan dress pants with white shirt, black tie, and navy overcoat gave him an Oliver Queen look that suited him well. Iola's dark sky blue dress went well with his color scheme and as she had planned, matched his eyes perfectly.

Joe was still in a bit of shock that Iola was with him at the dance. Using his crutches, he moved to a spot near the wall where he placed them carefully. Turning to Iola, he said, "Can't very well dance with those."

Iola grinned and then frowned, "But you're sure your leg is okay."

After pulling off his coat, Joe draped it over a chair back at a table nearby. "The doctor has okayed me doing non-strenuous activity. I think slow-dancing fits the doctor's orders." Hearing no more concerns from Iola, he took her hand and headed onto the dance floor. As he took her in his arms, he closed his eyes and rested his cheek against her hair. _Inevitable_ flitted through his mind.

.**********.

Joe was feeling on top of the world when he and Frank made it home. His leg was a little stiff and he was limping slightly but any pain was insignificant.

Laura and Fenton watched the boys as they went upstairs to their rooms. "You didn't tell them," Laura observed.

Fenton kept his eyes on the retreating backs of his sons. "No. They were both in such good moods. Obviously the dance was successful and I see no reason to tell them bad news that they can't do anything about."

Laura wrapped her arms around Fenton. "This just proves you have a kind heart beating inside that tough investigator's exterior."

Returning the embrace, Fenton gave Laura a soft kiss on the lips. "Don't tell anyone."

"My lips are-" Her words were silenced by her husband's kiss. "Sealed," she replied breathily once he finished the kiss.

Fenton laughed and held her tight.

"You don't think anything else is going to happen to them regarding this case, do you?"

He kept Laura in his embrace as he replied. "I hope not, but the robber knows Joe's name and mine. It would be easy to figure out where we live. He hasn't shown any inclination to kill anyone or attempted anymore kidnappings. But you know me. I can't rule out anything." He wished he could tell her that everything would be all right. But until the man in the black jacket was behind bars he couldn't do that.

.**********.

The following Saturday morning the boys were having cereal at the table and talking about the previous evening. Joe had shared with his parents that he and Iola were now dating and the mood was jovial between the boys but they could tell something was bothering their parents.

"Is something going on, dad?" Frank asked pushing his empty cereal bowl to the side.

Fenton refilled his coffee mug and turned to lean back against the counter, holding his cup in both hands. "I'm afraid there was another robbery last night." Fenton noticed the immediate tensing of his younger son.

Joe quickly swallowed the bite of toast that he had just taken. "Was there a stabbing?"

Fenton nodded. "Right bicep. The police aren't sure if it's because he wiped the blood on the right sleeve of his previous victim or just a coincidence. He wiped the blood from this one on the left bicep."

"Was there any mention of Cupid?" Frank asked with a careful glance toward his brother.

"Not of Cupid but of Hardy."

"What?!" Both boys asked at the same time.

"The robber in the black jacket told the victim that he's still looking for Hardy." This concerned Fenton. He had been hoping that once Joe was out of the way, that all the trash talking would have just been that: trash. Over and done with, but the robber seemed to want him to continue to look.

"Were there any other clues? Any leads? Any reason why they chose the restaurant they chose?" Joe was spitting out the questions quickly.

"Unfortunately not. However, the list of knife purchasers has almost been exhausted. I just have two to go."

"You'd tell us if you found something?" Joe asked.

"Of course," Fenton replied.

"Is there anything we can do?" Frank asked.

"Just be careful. There's no reason to think that the robbers will do anything against us. But since he has brought my name up again, I'm just asking that you stick together when you're out and be vigilant."

"We will, dad," Frank said. Joe remained silent.

.**********.

Tuesday, Fenton called Detective Collins. "I've got a lead."

"Which one?"

"Claude Eriksen. He's currently in Vermont. He's moved five times since he bought the knife twenty years ago which is why it's been a little difficult tracking him down."

"So what else did you learn?" Collins asked.

"He no longer has the knife. He gave the knife to his son, Adam. He's currently estranged from his son and doesn't know where he is, but he did tell me that he has hazel eyes and is left-handed."

Collins was silent on the other end for several seconds. "Did you probe further?"

Fenton bristled slightly. "No. That's why I'm calling you. I told Eriksen that the BPD had a few questions for him and I got the best times for you to call." This time Fenton paused for a moment. "I hope you'll do me the courtesy of letting me sit in when you call."

"It's the least I can do." There was a pause. "It's late in the day; did he say we could call back tonight?"

"No. He's available tomorrow morning though, 8:00 a.m."

"Be at the station at 7:30 and we'll make the call together. I'm going to run a check on Claude and Adam Eriksen and you can check the file tomorrow morning when you get here."

"I'll be there," Fenton responded and hung up. He wasn't waiting for the report tomorrow morning. He'd do some checking on his own through his sources and get a jump on things. The boys were home and doing homework. He wanted to get some information before he went to them with the limited amount that he had.

An hour later a knock sounded on his door.

"Dad?"

Fenton clicked off the page he was on and turned to the door. "Yes, Frank?" Frank's eyes went from his father's face to the screen showing only the desktop. Fenton knew that he hadn't fooled his son.

"Mom says that it's time to eat." His eyes went back to the screen. "Did you find something?"

Fenton paused and that was all that it took for Frank to be certain.

"You said you'd tell us," Frank said quietly.

"And I plan to. I just have limited information right now…." His voice trailed off.

"It's not good is it?"

Fenton closed his eyes and leaned back in the desk chair swiveling it slightly. "No. But then I didn't expect it to be great news." Opening his eyes, he continued. "Ask your mother to fix me a plate and bring it here." He held up his hand. "Not you or Joe. Eat. Give me an hour and I'll talk with both of you."

"Okay," Frank said and left the room closing the door behind him.

Fenton spun the chair around to the desk once again and clicked on the minimized window. A window sprung to life on the screen and Fenton stared at the mug shot of one Adam Eriksen. Twenty-five years old with two convictions: one involving a stabbing and another for petty theft. There were also several arrests for burglary and one for stalking but all lacked the evidence to prosecute. It was noted in a report from last year that Eriksen practically taunted the police indicating that he thought their skills were lacking.

It made sense now that Eriksen wanted to put his skills up against Fenton. The detective steepled his fingers in front of him as he looked at the screen. Eriksen hadn't counted on an extremely observant sixteen year old detective. It wasn't Fenton's skills that had given them this information; it was Joe's. _Thank God Eriksen doesn't know that_ , Fenton thought with some relief.

Fenton looked away from the screen when a knock sounded again at the door. This time it opened to the concerned face of Laura Hardy who was carrying a tray of food.

"Frank said you wanted a tray in here." She sat it on the corner of the table. "I didn't fix you much." She reached over to put a hand on his shoulder. "When you closet yourself up you usually don't have much of an appetite." Her eyes went to the man on the screen. "Is that the man that kidnapped Joe?"

"Yes."

"You're going to find him and make sure he doesn't hurt our boys." It was a statement and not a question and Fenton smiled.

"I'm doing my best. With Joe's information we have a face, a name, and a trail to follow. I will do everything in my power to keep our boys safe."

Laura smiled. "I know you will. Now eat some and please call the boys in as soon as you can. Their restlessness is going to drive me crazy."

Fenton nodded and picked up a sandwich and turned back to his computer. "I'll call them in soon."

.**********.

Thirty minutes later, Fenton called Frank and Joe in. The two teenagers sat in the standard stiff office chairs that Fenton had in his home office. After providing them with the background information, Joe leaned forward and asked, "Why didn't all the charges stick? How did he get off?"

"Only circumstantial evidence and in some cases he had an alibi."

Frank snorted. "Probably somebody he paid off."

"Or an accomplice," Joe added.

Frank's eyes lit up. "Yeah, maybe the same guy he's with here!"

"I've considered that," Fenton said. "I'm going to look up the young man listed as his alibi and see where he is. But first, I'll meet with Collins to call Adam Eriksen's father."

"And then what?" Joe asked as he looked over at the picture on the screen.

"This is still a police investigation and I'll see what Detective Collins suggests." When the brothers went to interject, Fenton raised his hand. "I won't do anything to jeopardize this investigation. I'll listen to what Eriksen says and then hear Collins out before going off on my own. End of discussion."

"Yes, sir," Frank replied.

"Joe?"

"Sure, dad," Joe said but his eyes remained on the picture of Adam Eriksen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thanks once again to Wendylouwho10 for reading over this for me!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is kinda blue spine and AU. Joe and Iola are 16, Frank and Callie are 17. Standalone story.

 **Author's Notes:** I almost forgot to post until Cherylanne reminded me!

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

"So you're saying that Adam has a grudge against law enforcement," Collins said into the speakerphone as he and Fenton sat in his office at the police station.

"Not so much a grudge as a superiority complex," Claude Eriksen corrected, his voice sounded tired.

"Can you explain further?"

Fenton sat calmly taking his notes while Collins did the interview. He was allowed to ask questions, but was asked to let Collins direct the flow of questions. So far, Collins was covering all the bases he would have.

"I'm sure you've run a background check on me. You know I was honorably discharged from the military. After that, I got involved in drugs and I drank too. Made some bad choices when Adam was a kid." Eriksen paused and then continued. "I was involved in some robberies. No weapons. No one got hurt. I was just after money or things I could sell. I was messy and thank God for it. I only pulled two jobs before I was caught. I went into rehab in prison and got clean. But Adam…."

"Yes, Mr. Eriksen?" Collins asked as the pause stretched out.

"Adam was angry that I got caught and went to prison. When I got out, he told me that he never would have gotten caught; that he was smarter than that."

"Police records show that Adam _was_ caught by the police and convicted on a stabbing charge and again for petty theft."

"Did you notice his age?" Eriksen asked. "He was seventeen on both. That's why he didn't do much time. They basically gave him community service. He learned from those arrests; he learned how to clean up a crime scene and how to not leave evidence. Those weren't the only crimes he committed when he was seventeen. They just the ones they were able to pin on him. Wish he had applied himself at school the way he applied himself to crime."

"How did Adam get the Premium KA-BAR knife?"

Eriksen laughed but it was grim. "A failed attempt by a father to bond with his son. He was twenty and he was planning on moving from the place we were living. I wanted him to stay. Wanted a chance to change the direction his life was going. I gave him the knife in an effort to show that I valued him because he knew how much that knife meant to me."

"A knife like the one you gave Adam was used to stab a teenager in the leg after a robbery."

"I wish I had never given him that knife," Eriksen said in a whisper.

"Do you feel that Adam is capable of using that knife on someone?"

"Yes. Based on his history and his attitude, I believe he could." The man's voice was laced with the sorrow of a father that lost hope in his son. It was a tone that made Collins and Fenton look at each other.

Fenton felt his blood turn cold. _Just how close did Joe come to being Adam Eriksen's first murder victim?_

.**********.

Later that morning, Fenton walked into his house, closed the door and dropped his coat across the sofa. Running a hand across his face he turned to face his wife as she came up from the basement where she had been doing laundry.

"What happened, Fenton?" she asked as she moved quickly across the room to take his hands. Pulling him with her, they sat down on the couch.

"It looks like Adam Eriksen is our guy. Now we just have to locate him and get the evidence we need."

"That doesn't sound like bad news. What are you not telling me?"

"Adam's attitude, behavior, and past history are leading Collins to think that he's escalating things." Fenton stopped. "The current stabbing method may escalate into something more… permanent."

"Murder?" Laura whispered.

Fenton nodded. "I need to find him before someone dies."

Laura let go of his hands and hugged him instead. "Whatever happens, Fenton. You are not to blame for his actions. Adam Eriksen is to blame for Joe's injuries and if someone… dies, it will fall on his head, not yours."

Fenton returned her hug. He knew in his mind that she was correct. But in his heart, he knew that if someone died and he had to look another father in the eye afterwards, the guilt would be there. He hugged her tightly and closed his eyes. The only option was to find Eriksen before he did something that was irreparable.

.**********.

 _That evening…_

Both boys sat stunned at what their father had told them. They couldn't imagine a situation where their father would give up on them or that they would do the same.

"So now that you've interviewed Mr. Eriksen, what's the plan?" Frank asked as Joe sat quietly.

"Well, BPD has already determined that the man who provided Adam's alibis in his previous arrests isn't the man in the brown jacket. The guy is in Ohio and works the night shift Monday through Friday." Fenton responded.

"So he's got a new pal." Joe finally joined the conversation.

"It seems so. Collins is in the process of getting Adam's picture out and also running down leads and tracking him from his last known address which was in Rhode Island." Fenton shifted in his chair before continuing. "I'm going to assist with tracking down Adam."

"And we can't help." Frank didn't even voice it as a question.

"That's right. I need to do this and in this case, I agree with Collins."

"But, dad-" Joe began.

Fenton leaned forward with a serious expression on his face. "Joe, this is someone that has already stabbed you and three other people. Someone who told you that he wasn't ready to 'up his game' to murder. But what if that's changed?" The chair creaked as he sat back. His head shook in a negative fashion. "He may or may not know who Frank is, but he is very familiar with your face, Joe." His tone softened. "I won't let his desire to prove he's better than BPD or me hurt you further. Do you understand?"

Joe nodded. "But you'll be careful too."

"I will."

"You'll still keep us informed?" Frank asked.

"Definitely," Fenton responded without hesitation.

Joe looked at his brother and then back to his father. "Then we'll wait to hear from you."

The brothers stood and left the room. Questions and concerns were in their minds, but faith in their father kept them from becoming overwhelming.

.**********.

Thursday night, the robbers struck again. Striking on a Thursday night was different for them as they usually hit businesses on Friday or Saturday nights. This time a man was stabbed in the left bicep and the blood wiped in the center of his chest. The victim told the police that the man in the black jacket said, "Time for Cupid to strike."

.**********.

"But dad, we don't know that it has anything to do with me," Joe complained Friday night.

"Sorry son, I'm keeping you both close until he's caught or until we see what he means by his 'cupid' statement," Fenton said seriously as Joe paced the kitchen.

"But Frank-"

"Is staying here too. The two of you can miss a meal at Prito's." Fenton was holding firm.

Joe dropped into a kitchen chair and looked as if he was going to sulk. "Iola and I had plans for tomorrow night."

"What are they?" Laura asked.

Joe felt he had a ray of hope and sat up in the chair. "I was going to go over to Iola's for supper and to watch tv."

"And I was going to do the same with Callie," Frank chimed in in an obvious attempt to get in on any leeway his brother got.

Fenton sat quietly and considered the options. "If I'm available I'll take Frank to Callie's and then you to the Mortons'. If I'm not available, then I'll check to see if Sam can do it. If neither of us is free to take you, then you'll just have to postpone your plans. Understood?" Fenton's tone and face was stern.

"Yes, sir," both boys responded. They were pleased that they would probably get their dates for Saturday even if they wouldn't eat at Prito's tonight with everyone else.

.**********.

Friday night there was no robbery and no sign of the would-be 'cupid.' Saturday morning dawned cold and clear with the crystal briskness only a spring morning in late February could bring. Fenton was up and about early. He was going to be checking out some areas in Southport and showing Adam Eriksen's picture and then he'd come back to Bayport for the afternoon/evening and do the same.

Laura gave him a kiss on the cheek as he headed for the door. "The boys will be irritated that you left before they got up."

Fenton smiled at her. "It's not like I'm avoiding them. They knew I was leaving early so they made the choice to sleep in." He gave her another quick kiss. "I'm going to stop by the coffee shop and get a nice dark bold coffee to go. I have a feeling it'll be a long day."

Laura squeezed his bicep. "Take care and good hunting."

Fenton exited the house with his coat over his arm. The car would heat up soon enough and then he'd be hot; however, he would be doing a lot of walking and he might get chilled. So he'd take the coat as he couldn't afford to get sick with Eriksen on the loose. With thoughts of Eriksen and hot coffee swirling together in his mind, he climbed into his sedan.

.**********.

At two in the afternoon, Fenton tossed his coat into the passenger seat of his car as he seated himself behind the wheel. The door snapped closed with a quick irritated pull from Fenton. He pulled his cell phone from the holster on his belt and dialed Det. Collins.

"Collins."

"It's Fenton. No luck in the area I covered. I left pictures and contact numbers but I didn't get the feeling that anyone around this area has seen Eriksen."

"Well come on back. If you haven't eaten, grab something and then head to the Palmer Cutoff area of town and start again. I have men covering the business district, Slade, and Lawton sections. They're pretty big so they're taking a lot of time with the number of men I have working the area."

"Palmer's just as good as any place to start. It has a transient population and they wouldn't really pay attention to someone coming or going."

"Exactly."

"I just hope that he's not holed up in another town that he hasn't hit. He'll be almost impossible to find if he is."

"Let's just go in with the expectation that we're going to catch him soon," Collins responded.

Fenton actually laughed as he put his key in the ignition. "Who would have thought you'd be giving _me_ a pep talk."

Collins paused and then said, "Listen, Fenton. Frank and Joe are good kids and as far as detective work goes, they've got the instincts for it. I don't want anything to happen to them either. Now let's catch this scum before he hurts anyone else."

"Thanks. I'll call you when I'm there." Fenton had the feeling that maybe things would be changing soon.

At 5:00 Fenton realized that things weren't changing fast enough. People were arriving home from work and he needed to stay in the area and get the word out about Eriksen. He pulled his cell out and pressed the speed dial for Sam Radley. "Hey, Sam. You know that favor I called about last night."

"Fenton, you know it's not even a favor. Your boys are like family to me. I'm leaving now. Just call them to let them know I'm coming."

"I'm not looking forward to that call. I don't have much to tell them."

"Well, then. Let me make the call. You got back to work."

"They're going to grill you to death for answers you don't have."

Sam laughed. "If I can't handle two teenage boys asking questions then I should give up detective work."

"You just might regret saying that," Fenton responded with a laugh.

.**********.

It was 5:45 and Sam had been regretting his comment for the better part of twenty minutes. He was seriously considering turning in his private investigator's license. As he watched Frank go into the Shaws' house he was glad that he now only had one Hardy brother to field questions from. The bad part of being left with Joe was that he was with the brother that tended to ask the most questions.

"And dad didn't give you any idea of how things went in Southport?"

"No, Joe. He didn't. I already told you ALL of what we talked about."

Joe leaned back in seat and adjusted the seatbelt before he crossed his arms over his chest. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Joe-" Sam began and then he just gave up. There would be no reasoning with Joe at this point. "Nevermind."

Joe then began a one-sided conversation that required little to no comments from Sam. As Sam pulled to a stop in front of the Morton farmhouse he smiled. He had made it without losing his cool. "Okay, time to get out, Joe. Your dad will pick you up and you can grill him incessantly when he does."

Joe turned and gave Sam a glare and then burst out laughing. "You're right, Sam. I'm sorry. I guess knowing that that maniac is out there and he-, he-" Joe stopped.

Sam reached out and took Joe's arm. "Hey, kid. I'm sorry. You have every right to be concerned. I'm sorry if I made it seemed like I didn't care or wasn't taking you seriously."

Joe gave him a tentative smile. "You didn't. I can even get on Frank's nerves with all my questions, so don't feel bad." Then he smiled so that his face lit up, "But I will grill dad when he picks me up."

Sam sat back in his seat. "I'll tell your dad to pick you up first."

"Thanks, Sam," Joe said as he exited the car and closed the door.

.**********.

Joe smiled as he walked up the sidewalk to the house. The light coming from the windows cast a friendly glow on the porch that was shadowed in the twilight of the evening. He knocked on the door and turned back to wave at Sam. He knew that the man wouldn't leave until he was in the house and he just smiled all the more. The sound of the door opening drew his attention back to the house and he saw Iola giving him a nervous smile. "Hey, what's up?" He said as he stepped into the house and closed the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed someone.

"Cupid decided to pay a house call," the man in the black jacket said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thanks once again to Wendylouwho10 for reading over this for me!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is kinda blue spine and AU. Joe and Iola are 16, Frank and Callie are 17.

 **Author's Notes** : Most reviews for a chapter so far! Thank you! Only one chapter left after this one. :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"Cupid decided to pay a house call," the man in the black jacket said.

Joe grabbed Iola by one arm and swung her behind him as he lunged for the door he had just closed. His momentum was halted by Iola pulling on his arm and screaming, "No, Joe! He'll kill my parents!"

Her frantic pleas and the fear in her voice stopped him from opening the door but he did keep her behind him. Dropping his hand from the knob, he turned to face the intruder. Joe took some hope in the fact the man was wearing his ski mask which hopefully meant they would live. Joe didn't say anything but faced him.

The man backed up, his gun pointed in their direction. "Let's go in the living room and talk to pixie's parents for a minute." He continued to back up until he was in the next room and then he motioned for Joe and Iola to enter.

The first thing that Joe noticed was Mr. and Mrs. Morton tied up with their hands behind them and tape over their mouths. He could see the fear in the woman's face and the anger in her husband's. The next thing he saw was a bowl of water with three cell phones sitting on the coffee table and a glance to the landline saw that the phone had been ripped from the wall. He returned his gaze to the man in the mask. "What do you want?"

"I wanted a challenge and I had thought a private eye could give it to me, but I guess I was wrong." He paused a moment and then said, "Or maybe I didn't give him enough incentive." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two zip ties and tossed them onto the carpet in front of Joe. "Pick them up and tie her hands behind her back." He motioned toward Iola. "Now." He moved behind Mrs. Morton and placed the gun at the back of her head.

Joe didn't know if he was bluffing or not and he certainly wasn't about to call him on it. Quickly, he bent down and got the ties and turned Iola so he could complete his task. "There," he said and showed him that the ties would have to be cut off.

"Excellent. Now we head to the barn."

Iola's parent both began making sounds of protest in spite of the tape and the man hit Mr. Morton on the side of the head with the gun. Iola screamed but Joe held her by the arm to keep her from running over. It was obvious that Mr. Morton was dazed but not seriously hurt. At least not yet.

Moving so that he was in Mrs. Morton's line of sight, the intruder added, "If I see any movement up here, she's dead. Got it?" Iola's mother nodded frantically that she understood. "Move," the man said in a more menacing tone as he gestured toward the back door.

Joe angled himself so that he was between the man and Iola all the while keeping an eye on him while he assisted Iola onto the back porch.

"Barn," the man said.

Joe began walking very slowly toward the barn. Would anyone figure out what was going on before something terrible happened? He wasn't sure but no matter what, he knew he needed to delay as much as possible.

"Hurry it up there, lovebirds!"

Joe gritted his teeth together as he put an arm around a shaking Iola.

"What's he going to do in the barn?" Iola asked in an anguished whisper.

"I don't know but try not to draw attention to yourself," he whispered back. He saw her head nod and then he directed his attention to the barn where a light was on. Joe stopped at the door and waited.

"Go on in." The tone was brusque and held a hint of irritation.

Joe opened the wooden door of the barn, its hinges creaking as he did so. The area to the right was for storage of tools and supplies and that was where the light was. Obviously, the man had already been out here before he entered the house. What surprises were in store for them?

The man gestured to a bale of hay that had been brought into the area. "Pixie, sit over there."

"My name is Iola," the girl snapped at him.

"Sit," he said sternly. "I'll call you whatever I want."

"Just sit, Iola, please," Joe said quietly and breathed a sigh of relief when she did. When he looked back at the man, he saw that he'd moved to a table against the wall and leaned against it.

"Take off your coat and sweater," the man said.

Joe wasn't sure what reason the man had. However, it brought back unpleasant memories of the man dragging the knife across his belly the night he was abducted. Once again he complied but he did so as slowly as he could and tossed his clothing items to the side. "How did you know I'd be here tonight?"

The man laughed. "It's amazing what you can overhear at a pizza shop on a Friday night." The man reached behind him and picked up a pair of handcuffs and tossed them to Joe.

"Put one of them on and then move to stand with your back against the wooden column."

Joe didn't like this one bit, but there was no choice since the man was holding the gun. "Where's your buddy?" The last thing he needed was Adam's still unknown accomplice to show up. He slowly fastened one cuff around his left hand and then let his hands fall as he waited for his answer. The silver metal flashed in the light as the cuffs dangled from his wrist.

The man gestured toward the wooden column that supported a loft above them. "He's a robbery only kind of guy."

Joe pressed his back against the wood, he leaned his head back so that it thumped. The man's answer indicated that he was indeed upping his game and Joe needed to do something before he became a murder statistic. When the man grabbed his right wrist, Joe pulled forward in an effort to get the man off-balance. His plan failed as the man braced against the column. Joe fell as he was stunned by a blow to the head. He was roughly hauled to his feet and his arms yanked behind him and the other cuff fastened.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Iola shouted as she stood from her place on the bale of hay.

The man in the black jacket backhanded Joe across the mouth and then turned to Iola while holstering his gun. "And here I thought you might love him, pixie. The way you're acting is only going to get him hurt." With the gun holstered, he now held up the KA-BAR knife in front of him and turned back to Joe.

Joe held very still as he felt the knife against his throat and winced as it cut into his skin. When Iola screamed he became worried as to how deep a cut it was and his mind quickly went to health and biology classes. The cut didn't feel deep but it was possible that he had cut his jugular vein. When the man pulled the knife away, Joe glanced down to his chest and saw a small rivulet of blood slowly making its way down.

"There, now I have something to work with," the man said as he rubbed his finger in the trail of blood. He held the bloody finger up in front of him. "Do you know where I marked the last victim?" he asked quietly.

"The heart," Joe replied equally quiet.

The man drew what Joe could only imagine was a heart in the center of his chest as Iola continued to sob. Joe's breathing increased and the rapid rise and fall of his chest was a dead giveaway to his fear. "Listen, right now the charges against you don't include murder. If you kill me, things will go much worse for you. You've had your fun. You've terrorized both of us and her parents. Take that and leave." Joe was speaking quickly as the man was staring at the knife intently.

"Why should I? No one knows who I am. I can kill you and vanish into the night to another part of the country."

"But that's not a reason to kill me!" Joe pleaded.

"No, but proving a point to the police is. I'm going to prove that I can get away with murder." His eyes lifted from the knife to look directly into Joe's.

"But you're not." Joe paused only a moment. "Adam Eriksen."

The man's hand flew up to grasp Joe around the neck causing him to gag at the effort to breathe. "WHAT did you call me?"

"Adam." Joe choked the word out. "Your father… is Claude Eriksen."

.**********.

Fenton ran up to the small apartment complex office, "Hey! Hold on a minute, please!" The man locking the door looked over at him expectantly as he stood at the entry and waited. "Thank you!" Fenton said as he stood beside the man. "I didn't expect to see anyone at the office this late on a Saturday." Fenton glanced at his watch and saw it was after 6:00 p.m.

The man smiled. "Well," the man drawled out. "When it's your building, you put in extra hours when things go wrong." He stuck his hand out. "Bakerman. Henry Bakerman." Fenton returned the handshake. "Now how can I help you, Fenton? Are you looking to rent?"

"No, sir," Fenton said as he pulled out a color photo of Adam Eriksen. "I'm looking for this man; have you seen him?"

"Josh? Why certainly. He rents a one bedroom studio apartment from me. Tiny place really, but he says it's fine," Bakerman rambled as he looked at the photo.

Fenton was temporarily stunned. After close to twelve hours this day alone of hitting the pavement, he had come close to giving up locating a lead. But he recovered quickly and after making sure that Bakerman was certain, he asked, "Can you tell me which apartment? I'd like to talk to him."

"He's in 4B bottom floor." Bakerman paused. "Can you tell me why you need to speak to him?"

Fenton pulled out his phone. "Actually, it's police business." As he pressed the button to dial Collins, he said, "I need you to stay here to speak to the detectives when they get here."

"Detectives?" Bakerman was going to say more but stopped as Fenton spoke into his phone.

"It's Fenton and I have a positive ID at Palmer Meadows Apartments." Fenton glanced at the man waiting patiently. "I'm here with the owner, Mr. Bakerman, who IDed Eriksen. I'm going to keep an eye on the place and will wait for you to arrive." Fenton paused and got the information needed for a warrant from Bakerman. "See you in twenty." Putting his phone in his pocket, he asked, "Can we step back inside your office? I think it will be a better spot to observe than out here in the open."

"Certainly," Bakerman said pulling out his keys and unlocking the door he had just locked.

Fenton glanced over at 4B. He desperately wanted to go knock on that door and kick it in if needed. However, his better judgment ruled the day and he stepped inside the office.

.**********.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Josh Heaton?" Knock. Knock. Knock. "Mr. Heaton, this is the police. Please open the door." Pause. "Mr. Heaton we have a search warrant." Pause. "Collins turned to Mr. Bakerman. "If you would open the door please."

Bakerman stepped up and used his master key to open the door. The police moved quickly and carefully inside. Since the place was so small, it took less than a minute to know that Eriksen wasn't there. Fenton stepped inside as soon as he was allowed.

"Fenton, you need to see this," Collins called from the opposite side of the room where a table was pushed up against a wall. On it sat a laptop and what looked like a stack of papers.

When Fenton got to the desk, the color drained from his face. He was staring at several pictures of Joe taken at various times over the last two weeks. He used a pencil to move things around on the table but then he just reached out and grabbed a photo from Collins' gloved hands.

"What is it, Fenton? Do you recognize the place?"

Fenton dropped the photo and moved quickly for the door. "It's the barn at the Morton farm and Joe's at their house right now."

Collins was right behind him barking out a few orders to the police on the scene.

Fenton called Joe's number: VM. He called the James Morton's cell: VM. He called their landline: no answer, not even the answering machine. Dialing one last time, Fenton heard Sam's familiar voice on the line. "Sam! Did you drop Joe off tonight?"

"Yes, Fenton, just as we planned. What's wrong?"

"Eriksen had pictures of the Morton barn in his apartment."

"Everything seemed fine," Sam responded. "Iola opened the door and Joe went in. I didn't see anything out of place."

Fenton snatched the door open on his sedan and barely noticed Collins getting in on the passenger side. "What time did you drop him off?"

"Must have been about 6:00. I'm going to meet you there now."

"No!" Fenton said loudly as he put the phone to speaker and started the car. "Go to Frank. Make sure he's okay. I'll get Joe."

"Will do." The line went dead.

Fenton focused on the road in front of him as Collins made calls to have a cruiser meet them at the Mortons. Joe had been there for almost half an hour. He prayed that nothing had happened in that time and now he cursed at himself for not having gone into the apartment on his own.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thanks once again to Wendylouwho10 for reading over this for me!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is kinda blue spine and AU. Joe and Iola are 16, Frank and Callie are 17.

 **Author's Notes:** Well, another story concludes. Write a review if you'd like to know how the next story is going and get the scoop on the title. :-) Thanks to all who have read and an extra thank you to all who have reviewed!

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

The man's hand flew up to grasp Joe around the neck causing him to gag at the effort to breathe. "WHAT did you call me?"

"Adam. Your father is Claude Eriksen," Joe choked the words out.

The man dropped his hand and then walked purposefully over to Iola which caused both her and Joe to scream. But instead of harming her, he put a nearby empty feedbag over her head.

Joe breathed a sigh of relief for Iola but he knew he was still in mortal danger.

Eriksen spun and pulled off his mask. "How did you know?" he hissed.

Joe kept his mouth closed and lifted his chin. Eriksen closed the distance and hit Joe across the mouth again. Joe could taste the blood in his mouth but he didn't say anything.

"Want to play games do you?" Eriksen asked angrily as he moved within inches of Joe's face. "Well, I know you lost quite a bit of blood a few weeks back. I know that while your blood volume might be back up to normal, your red blood cells haven't had time to build back up."

"The Red Cross must be very proud of you," Joe snarled as he looked Eriksen in the eye.

Joe closed his eyes as he felt the blade back at his neck. He could hear Iola screaming in the background asking what was going on.

"I could just cut you a little more and just let you bleed out."

The blade moved from Joe's neck without cutting him and he opened his eyes to find the tip of the blade now touching the center of the heart Eriksen had drawn on his chest. Joe tried to even out his breathing, but he couldn't. He knew his racing pulse wasn't helping his blood loss any either. This was how it was going to end. But if he died now, he wanted his killer to know who found him out. His breathing evened slightly and he looked Eriksen in the eye. "For the record, I'm the one that gave the police the lead to find you."

The tip of the blade pierced the skin slightly.

Joe kept going. "You made a bad choice to choose this weapon to use in crimes. _I_ told the police it was a Premium brand KA-BAR with a special two-toned handle. _I_ picked it out from their inventory. There were only twenty-five of them made. It was only a matter of time until they figured out it was you."

"Please!" Iola cried out. "What's going on?!"

Joe watched as anger took over Eriksen's visage as he pulled the knife back to make its final plunge.

The door to the barn burst open as the knife was plunging downwards. Two shots rang out and Iola screamed again.

"I'm alright! I'm alright!" Joe called out as he looked to the door to see his father striding in his weapon still at the ready and Detective Collins coming right behind him with his weapon drawn as well.

Fenton kicked the knife away from Eriksen, who was still alive, while Collins collected the gun and then pulled a pair of cuffs from his pocket. Joe only looked at the scene of Collins calling in for an ambulance for a moment before feeling light-headed. His arms were released and he slowly began lowering himself to the floor as his father wrapped his arms around him. He vaguely heard Fenton asking for assistance and providing pressure to his neck. His eyes fluttered open for a moment and saw that Iola had been freed and she was leaning over him and crying. Then he passed out.

.**********.

"So dad drove to the farm like a bat out of hell and burst into the barn just in time to stop Eriksen from killing you while BPD went into the house to free the Mortons," Frank finished with a serious face. "I didn't arrive with Sam until they were loading you into the ambulance. You don't know how scared I was."

"Hey, I'm okay. It was just a little blood loss," he said with a smile.

Frank looked at the bag of blood hanging from the IV line.

"Look at me," Joe said again. "I know it was serious. But I'm really going to be okay. After all, they're not even keeping me overnight."

Frank nodded. "Listen, I know it's just supposed to be family back here, but I know that there is a certain person who wants to see you. In fact she's driving her brother crazy."

Joe smiled. "Chet's here?"

"Yeah, he arrived not long after you got here." Frank looked at his brother carefully. "Now back to what I was talking about. Will you be okay for three minutes while I get her?"

"Yes, Frank," Joe said with a laugh.

Standing, Frank said, "Well, with dad talking to the police and mom filling out medical papers, I'm a little nervous about leaving you alone."

"I promise not to leave the bed."

"Better not," Frank said with a smile as he exited the ER stall.

Joe's heart-rate increased and he glared at the monitor trying to will it to even out. He didn't need the ER staff coming in right now.

"How- how are you?" Iola said from the entry.

Joe patted the edge of the mattress and she moved slowly across the room taking in the bruises and bandage on his neck as well as the IV. He had on his own shirt which had been tossed into the ambulance with him but he didn't have his coat and he noticed it in her hands. "Seems like you've been giving that back to me a lot lately."

Iola teared up and Joe reached out to grab her hand. "Hey! I didn't mean to make you cry."

Iola wiped at the tear that had escaped and rubbed it on her pants as she laid the jacket across the end of the bed. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. You've been through a lot tonight. Are you okay?"

Iola pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she laughed. "You're the one in the ER with a bag of blood and you're asking if I'm okay."

"Yeah, I am," Joe said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So are my mom and dad."

"I'm glad to hear it," Joe said softly.

"I've tired you out," Iola said hurriedly. "I should go."

As she stood, Joe reached out to take her hand. "Don't go. Wait here with me until Frank or mom comes back." His voice sounded as tired as he felt. "Here," he said and moved over slightly on the bed. "Frank said I couldn't get out of bed and you look as tired as I feel, so I think you should share it with me." He blushed slightly at his wording. But she must have thought it was fine as she lay on her side and snuggled up against his arm that didn't have an IV. In moments they were both asleep, exhausted by the stress of the evening.

Five minutes later, Frank and Callie stepped into the entry and he smiled at the couple lying on the bed as Callie pressed to his side.

"I think I was right," she said. "It was inevitable."

As Frank and Callie headed back to the waiting area, he thought about how things had changed so much since the start of the month. It seemed that Cupid had indeed struck both the Hardy boys and he wasn't sure who he should call Cupid: Callie or Joe.


End file.
